Renacimiento de la Dulce Candy
by dulcecandyg
Summary: Después de leer el manga y ver la serie una y otra vez; imaginé lo que habría pasado si Anthony y Terry se conocieran y pues bueno de esos pensamientos surgió este fic. Aclaró que incluí diálogos de la serie al igual que del manga... Es un Terryfic!
1. Chapter 1

_-Anthony... -Stear, Archie... dónde está Anthony?_

 _-Su cabeza se golpeó muy fuerte contra el suelo... todos fueron a tratar de ayudar pero... pero cuando trataron de hacerlo Anthony no se movía..._

 _-Esta... esta muerto? -Los ojos de Candy estaban completamente aguados._

 _-No sabemos con exactitud lo que paso con Anthony pues George con instrucciones de el tío abuelo William se encargó de todo._

 _-Stear por favor dime que Anthony esta bien... por favor!_

 _-Me encantaría decirte que esta bien pero no lo sabemos, ni siquiera la tía Elroy lo sabe..._

 _-Por qué a Anthony... por qué a él? -Archie lloraba en la terraza._

 _-Tengo que ir a buscarlo... tengo que ir! -Candy salto de la cama._

 _Corrió hasta los rosales y vio como los pétalos eran arrancados de las rosas por el viento, sintiendo como una ráfaga de viento helado la envolvió comprendió que Anthony no volvería._

-El hogar de Pony será por siempre mi hogar, mi infancia, mis recuerdos, mis seres queridos y mis madres se quedan ahí pero cada uno de los recuerdos están guardados dentro de mi corazón.

-Señorita Candy será mejor que vaya a su camarote, empieza a helar y eso le puede hacer mal.

-Tienes razón George.

-Recuerde que esta noche asistiremos a la fiesta de fin de año.

-Si.

-Iré a buscarla a las ocho.

-Está bien.

Candy iniciaba su travesía por el océano abordó del Mauritania, por órdenes del tío William; Candy iría a estudiar al real colegio san Pablo en Inglaterra, ahí ya la esperaban Stear y Archie. Se le había hecho muy difícil tomar la decisión de marcharse y dejar atrás el hogar de Pony, los niños y más que nada los rosales de su querido Anthony.

-Feliz año George!

-Feliz año señorita Cansy! -Todos levantaron las copas llenas de champagne.

-Hic-hic!

-Debe tener mucho cuidado con la champagne.

-No es sólo el hipo, seguramente debí beber una copa de más.

George continuo conversando con las personas y Candy decidió salir a la cubierta un momento.

-Vaya hay mucha neblina! cuatro días más y llegaremos a Londres... me alejo cada vez más del hogar de Pony... y de Lakewood. Stear y Archie me esperan en Inglaterra! Estoy segura de que con ellos podré vivir feliz en cualquier lugar. Verdaderamente hace mucho frío aquí afuera y la neblina es cada vez más espesa, será mejor que regrese a la fiesta! Oh mi bufanda! -Candy corrió tras ella y fue ahí cuando vio una silueta en medio de la espesa niebla.

-Oh Anthony! -Candy se quedo lívida. -Se parece a él... realmente se parece a Anthony de espalda... pero quién es? -Candy se acercaba lentamente. -Anthony no es posible! -Se acercó mucho más. -No es rubio y además es un poco más alto que Anthony... Oh, pero... está llorando!

-Quién anda ahí? -Candy de inmediato se volteó. -Quién eres tú?

-Discúlpame, quería hablarte pero te veías tan triste.

-Qué triste? Yo triste? Qué idea! Esa estuvo buena, hahahaha! -Terry se hecho a reír ante la cara de asombro de Candy.

-Qué tiene eso de gracioso? Parece otra persona!

-Sales a pasear aunque hay un baile en el salón?

-No me gustan mucho las fiestas, eso es todo!

-Apuesto a que no encontrabas pareja!

-Qué importa, además eso no es verdad!

-No te enojes señorita pecosa! -Terry acercó su rostro al de Candy. -Oh, vaya! Pero esto es muy curioso! De hecho tu cara está llena de miles de pecas!

-Diculpa, pero me gustan mucho mis pecas y de hecho estoy pensando en cómo hacer para obtener más! Estoy segura de que estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna!

-Oohh, estoy seguro de que también vas a alardear de tu pequeña nariz repringada!

-Por supuesto!

-Señorita Candy que hace aquí en la cubierta?

Al oír la voz de George los dos chicos voltearon.

-Feliz año! Señorita pecosa! -Terry se marcho ante la mirada explosiva de Candy.

-Pero qué es lo que sucede aquí? Podría carece al mar con esta neblina.

-Dígame George quién es ese chico?

-El señor Grandchester? No sabía que se conocía!

-No, no lo conozco! Así es que se llama Grandchester!

-Si... es de una gran familia noble inglesa, él es uno de los hijos.

-Él... de una familia noble...? -Candy se quedo pensativa.

-Ese muchacho la molestó?

-No... es sólo que se había parecido a Anthony de espaldas...

-Al señor Anthony?

-Pero en realidad no es así! Anthony es, Anthony era... -Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Candy. -Anthony era mucho más bello.

-Será mejor que regresemos adentro señorita Candy; o le gustaría regresar al baile?

-No George, será mejor que regrese a mi camarote. -La tristeza en el rostro de Candy era muy visible.

-Se sentirá mucho mejor en el colegio al lado de el señor Archibald y el señor Alistair.

-George usted sabe lo que en realidad sucedió con Anthony?

-No señorita.

-Pero cómo? Si nunca asistimos a su funeral y la tía Elroy me culpa de la muerte de Anthony y ni siquiera sé lo que sucedió con él, todos tienen versiones distintas de lo que sucedió y no sé a quién creer, es por eso que le ruego que me diga lo que el tío William mando hacer con Anthony.

-Señorita Candy por ahora usted lo único que tiene que hacer es preocuparse por estudiar mucho.

-Entonces dígame en dónde vivi el tío William? Cómo es él? Es como la tía Elroy? O es alguien más severo?

-El señor William se preocupa mucho por su bien estar, es por eso que decidió enviarla a uno de los mejores colegios de toda Europa.

-Por qué no lo he visto nunca?

-Él es una persona muy ocupada y se le hace imposible hacerse cargo de muchas cosas.

-Pero entonces no lo conoceré nunca? Él cambio mi destino y es justo que yo lo conozca para agradecerle todo lo que a hecho por mi.

-Sé lo que siente, pero el señor William vendrá a verla si a él le parece necesario, créame! Solo tiene que esperar hasta ese momento... señorita Candy piense sólo en e sus estudios eso es lo más importante!

-Pero George...

-Lo que más le gustaría al señor William es que usted se convirtiera en una gran dama.

-Pero yo...

-Ahora le deseo buenas noches señorita Candy. -George se marcho.

-Anthony nunca dejaré de pensar en ti... -Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se encontraba junto a George para tomar el desayuno.

-Quiere más café señorita Candy?

-No George, así esta bien muchas gracias! Iré a la cubierta, hace un sol muy cálido esta mañana.

-Está bien, solo tenga mucho cuidado por favor.

-Lo tendré George.

Candy fue a su camarote y salio nuevamente con una pequeña más era en manos.

-Estos rayos de sol te aran muy bien dulce candy! Cuidaré de ti tanto como Anthony lo hacía y floreceras al igual que los rosales que Anthony cultivaba... Mi Anthony donde quiera que estés tu recuerdo permanecerá vivo en mi memoria... Nos encontrábamos rodeados de las dulce candy cuando me atreví a decir que te amaba! Mi corazón late tan fuerte al recordarlo y me hace sentir la misma emoción de aquel día...

-Vaya, vaya! No es común ver a una chica pecosa hablando con una planta!

-Grandchester... -Candy lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Sabes mi nombre! Es curioso jamás pensé que una chica llena de pecas se interesará en mi!

-No te creas tan importante mocoso malcriado! En primera supe tu nombre por simple casualidad y en segunda esta no es una planta cualquiera, es una rosa y es mucho más agradable hablar con ella y no con un mal educado como tú.

-Te sabes defender muy bien.

-Y si me sigues provocando te puedo demostrar que también se defenderme muy bien con esto. -Candy le mostró un puño.

-Está bien, esta bien entiendo! No te pongas agresiva! Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-Siempre y cuando no me molestes si.

-Prometo no molestarte pecosa.

-No me llames así!

-Discúlpame, es solo que yo no corrí con la suerte de saber tu nombre por casualidad!

-Aunque no lo creas fue por casualidad que lo supe; y me llamó Candice White Andrew! Pero puedes llamarme Candy.

-Mucho gusto señorita Andrew, mi nombre es Terrence Graham Grandchester. -Terry beso el dorso de la mano de Candy e hizo una reverencia. -Pero puedes llamarme Terry.

-Puedes ser un chico muy agradable cuando quieres!

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Pues tú mismo te lo buscaste.

-Está bien lo acepto, pero dime que clase de rosa es esa.

-Es una rosa única! De hecho una persona muy especial la creo para mí!

-Para ti?

-Así es y es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me alguien me a podido dar.

-En lo personal no me parece un regalo tan espectacular; pero si muy ingenioso para conquistar a una chica.

-Claro que este regalo es muy espectacular! Es único y nadie jamás podrá tener uno igual!

-Existen miles de rosas en el mundo!

-Pero ninguna tan especial como la dulce candy.

-Dulce Candy! Vaya que nombre! Apuesto que la persona que creo esa rosa no es tan ingeniosa ni mucho menos tan lista paraque le haya puesto ese nombre a la rosa.

-Tú no sabes nada! Así es que es mejor que no digas nada!

-Qué tú persona especial te regalo esa rosa y luego te dejo?

-Eso a ti no te importa! -Candy tomó la maceta con la rosa y se marcho a otro sitio. -Mocoso insoportable! Y yo lo confundí con Anthony... jamás! Jamás serás como Anthony! Me oíste! -Candy se marchó refunfuñando.

-Los días son tan largos en este barco; me pregunto si Stear y Archie me esperarán en el muelle? Annie cómo estarás? Desde que te vi en casa de los Leagan no volví a saber de ti, espero que estés bien. Anthony ayúdame para continuar siendo parte de esta familia.

Candy se puso el camisón para dormir y se metió a la cama, pero cada noche para Candy era una tortura pues la misma pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez; ver caer del caballo a Anthony ante sus ojos y no recordar nada más; el sonido de los cascos del caballo al correr resonaban en la cabeza de Candy provocando mucha angustia en ella.

 _-Anthony el caballo no... ese caballo no! Anthony..._

Era muy tarde en la noche y Terry caminaba por la cubierta cuándo de pronto una silueta blanca le llamo la atención.

- _No, no espera... el caballo no! Anthony..._

Candy corría por la cubierta provocando mucho interés en Terry.

-Candy espera...

Terry logró detenerla antes de que Candy cayera por la borda.

-Te volviste loca?

Candy no pudo aguantar más y se soltó en llanto aferrándose con fuerza a Terry.

-Candy estás bien? Qué te pasa?

-No, no estoy bien... nunca lograré estar bien!

-Tranquila todo esta bien. -Terry la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras ella continuaba llorando.

-Necesito oír su voz... quiero verlo! -Candy se acercó a la borda y gritó con fuerza al interminable océano. -Te necesito junto a mi... no en mis recuerdos. -Y se desplomó en la cubierta envuelta en llanto.

-Candy qué te sucede? Dime que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella no dijo nada y continuó llorando.

-Hace mucho frío, será mejor que regreses a tu camarote.

-No, aun no. -Terry se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en los hombros de Candy, después de un rato ella se tranquilizó.

-Estás pasando por un mal momento?

-Terrible diría yo!

-Todos pasamos por muy malos momentos y no es malo dejarlos salir de nuestro interior, pero tú casi te caes por la borda.

-Yo? No lo recuerdo!

-Eres sonámbula?

-No lo sé, nunca me había pasado antes.

-Tienes que hablarlo con tus padres!

-Yo no tengo padres...

-Y quién es el señor que viaja con tigo?

-Digamos que es mi guardián, fui adoptada por el señor William Andrew.

-Adoptada?

-Si, yo me crié en un orfanato cerca del lago Michigan.

-Entonces habla con el señor que te adoptó.

-Nunca lo e visto! Pero hablaré con George.

-Si porque no podre estar al pendiente de ti todas las noches paraque no caigas por la borda!

-Hahaha! -Terry logró que Candy sonriera. -Y tú viajas con tus padres?

-No, yo viajó sólo...

-Sólo! Pero eres menor de edad.

-Eso no importa, es más mis padres ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí.

-No!

-No, pero no estábamos hablando de mi, si no de ti.

-Pero contestame algo? La otra noche estabas llorando, no es así?

-Ya te había dicho que no, esas fueron alucinaciones tuyas!

-No lo creó, pero últimamente imagino muchas cosas.

-Entonces lo imaginaste!

-Digamos que si!

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu camarote, es muy tarde y no es bien visto que una señorita este en un lugar solitario con un caballero.

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos te acompañare.

-Gracias!

-Estarás bien?

-Si.

-Más te vale porque estoy dispuesto a dormir y no podré salvarte por está noche.

-Aseguraré muy bien la puerta.

-Bien que descanses!

-Tu abrigo...

-No te preocupes me lo puedes devolver mañana.

-Estás seguro?

-Claro!

-Bueno te veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana Candy.

Terry se dirigió bajo la tenue luz de la luna, pensando en aquella chica pecosa que a pesar de ser una chica ruda también era una chica sensible; lo que más lo intrigaba era pensar en lo que esa chica pudo haber sufrido para llorar como la había hecho aferrada a él, pero tenía un par de días más para averiguarlo.

 ** _Hola chicas! Estaba leyendo el manga y me inspire para escribir un minific, no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos serán pero me siento muy entusiasmada por compartirlo con ustedes, espero que sea de todo su agrado. Cabe aclarar que me inspiré en una que otra letra de canciones que obviamente en cada capítulo les iré dejando los nombres de los artistas y el de la canción. Espero que todas pasen un hermoso día de acción de gracias compartiendo con familiares y amigos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola.

-Hola, pensé que te vería para el desayuno.

-Pedí que lo llevarán a mi camarote...

-Traje tu abrigo, gracias.

-No fue nada...

-Te pasa algo?

-No nada... -Terry miraba al horizonte.

-Bueno te veo luego!

-Si... hasta luego.

 _Terry esta muy extraño! Qué le pasará? a qué se deben esos cambios de humor y personalidad en él._

Candy salió a caminar muchas veces a la cubierta pero desde la mañana no volvió a ver a Terry. Después de la cena decidió caminar por última vez y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

-Terry tú fumas?

-Si, por qué hay algún problema?

-Bueno... si es muy malo para la salud.

-Quieres uno?

-Claro que no! aparte estas bebiendo alcohol.

-Y qué ahora me vas a dar un sermón!

-No deberías hacer esto.

-Por qué no? por qué desprestigio a la honorable familia Grandchester? o por qué mi padre me amenazara con desheredarme?

-Terry es mejor que vayas a tu camarote.

-No, pienso quedarme un rato más.

-Señorita Candy algún problema?

-No George, todo esta bien.

-La acompañare al camarote.

-Si... si.

Más tarde por la noche unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Candy despertará.

-Terry que haces aquí?

-Sólo... sólo quería hablar con tigo pecosa!

-Estás ebrio!

-Probablemente tome unas copas de más! -Los pasos de algunas personas se escucharon a lo lejos.

-Entra! -Candy lo jalo por un brazo.

-Por qué tomas Terry?

-Candy no a los sermones por favor!

-Pero...

-Sólo vine a disculparme con tigo por mi comportamiento de esta mañana...

-Tú... a disculparte?

-Si, No me crees?

-Bueno es un poco extraño que un arrogante y malcriado como tú pida disculpas!

-Tienes razón esto no es algo que pase a menudo y aunque sea un arrogante y malcriado como tú dices, se muy bien cuando cometo un error y también se pedir disculpas.

-Tal vez lo haces porque has tomado unas cuantas copas de más!

-Oh, vamos Candy! vengo en son de paz!

-Está bien! está bien te creó! pero ven siéntate, prepararé café.

-Café? un caballero inglés simplemente bebe té.

-Pues ahora beberas té paraque se te baje un poco lo ebrio!

-No estoy ebrio! sólo estoy feliz!

-Feliz? lo único que logras con eso es hacerte daño a ti mismo. -Candy tenía agua caliente en una tetera. Un libro sobre la mesa de noche llamó la atención de Terry.

-Te gusta leer?

-En este barco no hay mucho que hacer así es que trato de entretenerme con algo!

-Romeo y Julieta una de las obras más famosas de William Shakespeare!

-Lo has leído antes?

-Digamos que si!

-Tú café esta listo.

-Candy esto no sirve... sabe amargo! -Terry hizo una cara de desaprobación.

-En América le llamamos café cargado y es muy bueno para la resaca.

-Prefiero tomar una botella de whisky entera a beber esto!

-Pues tienes que beberlo todo.

-Todo?

-Todo! volviendo al tema de el libro me parece que es un final demasiado triste para una pareja de enamorados y sobre todo por ser tan jóvenes.

-Sabes que esta historia a sido una de las más presentadas en los teatros. La técnica dramática utilizada por Shakespeare en su creación ha sido elogiada como muestra temprana de la habilidad del dramaturgo.

-Sabes mucho de teatro y obras?

-Me gusta leer y Shakespeare es una de mis escritores favoritos!

-Qué más sabes de esta obra?

-Bueno otros rasgos de la obra se caracteriza por el uso de fluctuaciones entre comedia y tragedia como forma de aumentar la tensión, por la relevancia argumental que confiere a los personajes secundarios y por el uso de subtramas para adornar la historia.

-Han logrado adaptar esta obra no sólo para la actuación?

-Si, de hecho esta famosa obra dramática a sido adaptada en numerosas ocasiones para musicales y la ópera.

-interesante! me encantaría mucho ver esta obra de teatro -Terry se perdió por completo en sus pensamientos.

-Terry... hola Terry!

-Qué pasó?

-Es lo que te pregunto! qué pasó? en un momento te fuiste del planeta.

-Qué decías?

-Que me encantaría ver la obra de teatro Romeo y Julieta, a ti no?

-Será mejor que regrese a mi camarote!

-Pero...

-Gracias por ésta cosa... digo por el café!

-Estás bien?

-Si, es solo que quiero descansar...

-Bueno te veré mañana!

-Si, mañana nos vemos, descansa Candy!

-También tú.

Terry salió a la cubierta y camino por un momento recordando el porque de su viaje a New York.

Cruzar todo el océano para verte y recibir tu rechazo, fuiste más fría que la misma nieve.

 _-Terry que haces aquí?_

 _-Vine a verte, puedo entrar?_

 _-Terry... es que tengo visitas!_

 _-Cómo pude ser tan idiota en pensar que me recibirías!_

 _-Terry hijo... espera no te vayas! recuerda que nadie puede saber que eres mi hijo, prometelo Terry... nadie lo puede saber..._

Las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos pero él no lo permitió.

-Nunca más volveré derramar una sola lágrima más por ti.

Muy temprano por la mañana Candy estaba junto a George listos para desayunar.

-Buen día.

-Buen día Terry!

-Buen día señor Grandchester.

-Candy puedo hablar contigo después de el desayuno?

-Claro! pero siéntate y desayunas con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias, pero no, Candy te espero en la cubierta.

-De acuerdo, en seguida voy.

Candy se encontraba en el camarote acomodando la ropa en la maleta pues faltaba muy poco por llegar al puerto de southampton.

-Dónde estará Terry? me dijo que me esperaba aquí pero no lo veo por ningún lado. -Candy continuo esperando por unos minutos más. -Iré a buscarlo al camarote!

-Señorita Candy estamos a dos horas de llegar al puerto.

-Falta muy poco! finalmente veré a Stear y Archie!

-Tiene la maleta lista?

-Si, ya esta todo listo! George que hará después de llevarme al colegio?

-Regresare junto al señor William.

-En América?

-Si.

-Vaya será un viaje pesado!

-La responsabilidad ante todo.

-Puedes decirle al tío William que muchas gracias por todo y que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para ser una gran dama.

-Lo haré señorita Candy.

-Por cierto has visto a Terry?

-Al señor Grandchester?

-Si.

-Me pareció verlo entrar a su camarote.

-Bien, Iré a buscarlo.

-Le ruego que este lista una hora antes de desembarcar.

-Estaré lista George, no te preocupes!

Candy continuo su camino hasta llegar al camarote de Terry.

-Terry, soy Candy! -Candy llamó a la puerta pero recibió respuesta. -Terry estás aquí?

Terry se encontraba en el interior del camarote pero no contesto a los llamados de Candy.

 _-Discúlpame Candy..._

Un momento más tarde los llamados terminaron.

-Terry mocoso malcriado! cómo dejas esperando a una dama? sólo espera a que te vea! -Candy regreso al camarote. -La cadena de la señorita Pony, el broche de mi príncipe de la colina y mi Dulce Candy... mis tres tesoros! Señorita Pony rece mucho por mi, paraque logre ser una dama y que el tío William se sienta muy orgulloso de mí... Stear, Archie mis queridos amigos, tengo tantos deseos de verlos! Anthony ojala y tú también esperaras por mi en el puerto.

La hora tan esperada habían llegado, el barco finalmente había llegado al puerto, Candy corrió hasta la barandilla para buscar a sus amigos.

-Archie...! Stear...! Estoy aquí! -Candy agitaba sus manos.

-Candy... Candy... -Los dos chicos trataban de abrirse camino entre la multitud.

-Oh no! Terry... no lo veré más! -Candy se preocupo. -Qué me habrá querido decir? estará bien? -Candy trato de buscarlos antes de desembarcar pero fue inútil ya que era demasiada gente.

-Pasa algo señorita White?

-No, nada!

Candy corrió al encuentro de sus amigos.

-Candy que alegría verte!

-También to estoy muy feliz de verlos, los extrañe mucho.

-Es muy mala suerte que te hayan enviado a este colegio.

-Tan malo es?

-Tanto que lo llamamos la cárcel!

-La cárcel por qué?

-Pronto lo sabrás no comas ansias.

-Qué es lo que traes en esa maceta? es algún invento?

-No Stear, es la Dulce Candy!

-La rosa que...

-Si, la rosa que me obsequio Anthony!

-Pero Cansy no creó que la rosa renazca ni floresca!

-Necesito algo que me haga sentir muy cerca de Anthony y fue por eso que decidí traerla conmigo y si florecerá... Anthony me enseñó un poco acerca del cuidado de las rosas.

-Si es así, no hay duda de que pronto veremos a una Dulce Candy renacer!

-Si amigos! Anthony estará muy feliz donde quiera que este.

-Señores el coche está listo!

-Gracias George, ven Candy te ayudare a subir.

-Gracias... esperen un momento! -Candy bajo del coche al ver a Terry del otro lado de la calle. -Terry! Terry espera.

-Qué quieres?

-Te busque en el barco pero nunca apareciste!

-Tenía cosas que hacer!

-Fui a la cubierta como me lo pediste y me dejaste esperando, qué sucedió?

-Lo olvida señorita pecosa!

-Lo olvidaste?

-Así es.

-Señor Grandchester aquí están las llaves de su coche.

-Gracias.

-Cuídate mucho pecosa.

-Te vas?

-Claro! por qué quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro que no! es sólo que me quede pensando en lo que querías decirme!

-No era nada...

-No te creó!

-Piensa lo que quieras...

-Terry espera... -Él aceleró el automóvil a fondo y se marcho dejando a Candy con la palabra en la boca. -Eso me gano por preocuparme por un mocoso arrogante y malcriado!

-Pasó algo con ese chico Candy?

-No Archie, no pasó nada.

-Los llevare al colegio.

-Qué? tan pronto George!

-Son las ordenes del señor William.

-Sólo un par de horas George, además Candy acaba de llegar y seria bueno que conociera un poco la ciudad antes de entrar a la cárcel.

-Si George por favor! también tenemos un pase especial de la madre superiora y esos no son tan fáciles de conseguir.

-Está bien, pero solo será por una hora.

-De acuerdo!

George condujo por las calles más importantes de la ciudad dejando a Candy muy asombrada por cada lugar que conocía.

Una vida nueva le esperaba en la ciudad Londinense, Candy estaba dispuesta a enorgullecer al tío William viéndola convertida en una gran dama de sociedad.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

-Es hora de llevarlos al colegio.

-George un rato más.

-Lo siento señores pero es imposible, además la señorita Eliza y el señor Neil también asistirán al mismo colegio.

-Qué Eliza y Neil aquí? -Candy y los chicos no lo podían creer.

-Candice White Andrew usted debió estar en el colegio desde hace una hora!

-Decidimos mostrarle la ciudad antes de venir al colegio.

-Archibald y Alistair Conrwell vayan de inmediato a sus habitaciones.

-Si hermana, Candy te vemos luego. -Los chicos hicieron lo que la monja les ordeno.

-Señorita Andrew, la hermana superiora la espera en la oficina principal, sigame por aquí.

-George muchas gracias por traerme y dile al tío William que me convertiré en toda una dama y que espero conocerlo muy pronto.

-Así lo haré señorita Candy, cuidese mucho.

-Igual usted George cuidese y espero poder vernos muy pronto.

Las imponentes paredes de aquel lugar le daban la bienvenida a Candy, parecía un lugar tenebroso con aquellos pasillos largos e interminables, los árboles y eran tantos que era imposible ver lo que había detrás de ellos.

-Está es la oficina. -La monja llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante...

-Madre superiora, aquí está la señorita Candice White Andrew.

-Hagala pasar.

-Señorita Andrew, adelante por favor. -Candy entró a la oficina y la monja cerró la puerta.

-Candice White Andrew, bienvenida al Real Colegio San Pablo, es un honor para nosotros tenerla en este prestigioso colegio; sabemos cual es su historia y en este lugar nos encargamos de hacer todo lo que sea necesario paraque en el futuro sean unas damas refinadas con buena educación y modales, señorita Andrew su porvenir nos pertenece de ahora en adelante.

-Puedo ver a mis primos Archibald y Alistair Conrwell.

-De ninguna manera! Está terminantemente prohibida la entrada al dormitorios de los chicos.

-Pero quiero verlos!

-Los podrá ver durante los recesos. Ahora le hablaré del reglamento de este colegio.

La madre superiora continuo hablando por mucho tiempo, mientras Candy la escuchaba atentamente.

-Ahora se le mostrará la habitación-suite que a sido asignada para usted.

-Si madre superiora.

-Hola Candice, soy la hermana Margaret y estoy a cargo de la vigilancia del área de las chicas, ven te mostraré tu habitación.

-Muchas gracias madre superiora.

Candy junto a la monja salieron de la oficina.

-Está es la habitación-suite que a sido asignada para ti.

-Vaya es muy hermosa!

-Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme.

-Muchas gracias hermana Margaret. -La monja salió de la habitación.

 _Está habitación-suite es muy hermosa, la cama es muy cómoda, la ventana de muy amplia y tiene un balcón; los dormitorios de los chicos tienen que ser lo que están enfrente... Archie y Stear deben de estar ahí._

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante!

-Hola, mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien y ocupó la habitación de al lado! quería saber quien ocuparía la habitación-suite.

-Hola, yo soy Candice White Andrew pero puedes llamarme Candy! y aún no entiendo lo de la habitación-suite.

-La habitación-suite es una de las mejores en este colegio y solo pueden ser utilizadas por los alumnos a los cuales sus familias pueden pagarlas.

-Vaya no lo sabía! Pensé que sólo en los hoteles existía ese lujo o privilegio.

-Eres muy afortunada! tus padres te deben de querer mucho y deben ser muy ricos para pagar una de las habitación-suite del colegio.

-Ah bueno... yo... no soy adoptada!

-Qué adoptada?

-Si, fui adoptada por el señor William Andrew y gracias a él estoy ahora aquí, yo me crié en un orfanato.

-Orfanato tú?

-Si Patty y si te digo esto es porque no quiero que después hayan malos entendidos, pues se que a las personas ricas les puede incomodar mi origen; si ya no quieres ser mi amiga lo entenderé, es solo que no me avergüenzo de mis orígenes y no me da pena decirlo.

-Al contrarío me pareces una persona muy agradable y si quiero ser tu amiga Candy.

-Gracias por no despreciarme Patty! oye me puedes llevar a la habitación de los chicos?

-Candy no! -Patty se aterro al escuchar la petición de Candy. -No te hablaron de las reglas del colegio.

-Si pero quiero ver a mis primos.

-Los podrás ver en los jardines del colegio.

-Podré llegar hasta allá por medio de los árboles.

-Los árboles?

-Claro! se trepar a los árboles y tú?

-No, no! será mejor que te muestre el colegio.

-De acuerdo!

-Aún no lo sabes, pero si te encuentran yendo hacia donde están los chicos, te castigarán enfrente de todos en la misa del domingo... algunas personas han sido golpeadas con un látigo y rendiras cuenta enfrente de todos los estudiantes, si eso pasará nunca más podrías volver a este colegio.

-Tienes razón y será mejor que tenga mucho más cuidado!

-Me agradas mucho Candy, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú.

-Tú también me agradas mucho! -Las chicas salieron de la habitación-suite.

-Al salir de aquí nos encontramos con este pasillo, al final de este se encuentra el correo.

-El correo?

-Si, ahí dejas tus cartas y luego son enviadas a tus familiares.

-Entonces iré a buscar mis cartas a ese lugar?

-No, las cartas que han llegado son entregadas cada mañana en el salón de clases.

-A bueno!

-Está es la biblioteca y allá se encuentra un salón.

-Vaya, es una biblioteca muy grande! puedo encontrar el libro de Romeo y Julieta?

-Claro, puedes encontrar todo tipo de libros en este lugar!

-Qué haces aquí Candy?

-Eliza!

-Ustedes se conocen? bueno eso no importa chicas les presentó a Candice White Andrew, ella ocupa una de las habitación-suite.

-Habitación-suite! -Eliza abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sus amigas se acercaban a Candy para presentarse. -Un momento chicas! además de ocupar una de las habitaciones más prestigiosas de este colegio también es una dama de establo y una sirvienta.

-Eliza! -Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Dama de establo y sirvienta! -Las amigas de Susana se alejaron de Candy.

-Claro! también es una huérfana criada en un mugriento y asqueroso orfanato!

-Pues si trabaje en tú casa como sirvienta y por culpa tuya y de Neil termine cuidando de los caballos en el establo, te aseguro que si hubieses sido criada en el orfanato no tendrías ese carácter ni fueras una mal educada y mentirosa.

-Es mejor que no se junten con ella chicas porque también es una ladrona, fue por eso que mi madre la envío al establo y no soy ninguna mentirosa porque encontramos todo lo que se había desaparecido entres tus cosas.

-Eliza eres una persona tan mala! yo jamás e tomado nada que no sea mío!

-También vas a negar que eres una asesina! -Patty se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Asesina yo?

-Tú asesinaste a Anthony! por culpa tuya murió!

-No, yo no tuve la culpa! -Las imágenes de aquel día fatal regresaron a la cabeza de Candy.

-Es mejor que no te juntes con ella Patty! vamos chicas! -Candy se quedo sola atormentada por los recuerdos.

-Anthony... yo no... Anthony... yo no soy la culpable... Anthony! -Candy salió corriendo del lugar, sin saber adonde ir; Candy llegó hasta un lugar muy parecido a la colina de Pony. -Jamás pensé que aquel día tan importante para mi iba a terminar de esa manera... Anthony yo nunca quise hacerte daño. -Candy se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Dime siempre lloras de esa manera? -Una voz conocida por Candy se dejó escuchar.

-Quién eres? -Candy buscaba el sitio de donde venía aquella voz.

-Te olvidaste de mi tan pronto pecosa! -Terry salto de una de las ramas de un árbol.

-Terry!

-Mira que pequeño es el mundo al encontrarte justo aquí!

-Tú... tú estudias en este lugar?

-No, sólo vine de vacaciones! claro que estudio en este lugar! o qué tú vienes de visita?

-Claro que no y lo siento fue una pregunta muy tonta de mi parte! -Terry la vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Por qué llorabas?

-Por tonterías...

-A mi me pareció que llorabas por algo mucho más que una tontería!

-No quería venir a este lugar... extraño mucho el hogar de Pony! aquí no tengo a nadie! -Candy se sentó sobre él césped.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco tengo a nadie en este lugar. -Terry se sentó junto a ella.

-Pero tú familia vive aquí y puedes verlos cuando quieras!

-No Candy, aunque ellos estén aquí es como si no lo estuvieran al ser miembro de una familia noble corremos con la mala suerte de ser internados en lugares como este paraque nuestros familiares se hagan cargo de sus negocios y tonterías sociales.

-Pero tú padre y tú madre vienen a visitarte!

-Con decirte que mi padre ni siquiera se entero de mi viaje a Estados Unidos te digo todo...

-Y tú madre? -Con esta pregunta el semblante de Terry se endureció y su mirada se volvió muy fría.

-Ojala y esa señora no existiera... -Terry se puso de pié.

-Terry...

-Ojala y yo no tuvieras padres al igual que tú...

-Espera... Terry... -Candy no pudo decir más pues Terry se había marchado. -Qué le sucede? por qué tiene esos cambios de humor? Terry qué es lo que te pasa? -Candy se olvido por completo de sus problemas con la sorpresa de encontrar a Terry en aquel lugar.

Candy se encontraba en la habitación pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde con las chicas, pero también pensaba mucho en aquel encuentro con Terry. Por otro lado Terry también estaba en su habitación pensando en aquella chica pecosa que casualmente conoció en el barco y ahora la había encontrado nuevamente en el colegio.

-Por qué lloraba de esa manera? no creó que haya sido solo porque extraña a sus seres queridos... qué ocultas señorita pecas?

-Stear me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Candy?

-Espero que muy bien!

-No puedo esperar a mañana para verla!

-Igual yo!

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que Candy saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante, esta abierto!

-Candy sólo vine a decirte que mañana usaremos el uniforme blanco para la misa.

-Pero la madre superiora me dijo que se utilizaba el negro...

-Si pero solo será por mañana.

-Está bien muchas gracias, quieres pasar?

-Será en otra ocasión pues tengo que avisarle a las demás.

-Cómo tú quieras y gracias.

Por la mañana Candy despertó asustada pues era muy común en ella quedarse dormida.

-Dios mío! me agarro la tarde! -A como pudo se arreglo muy rápido y busco sus cosas personales para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. -Todos llevan el uniforme negro! pero Patty me dijo que usaríamos el uniforme blanco.

 _Miren es la huérfana... me pregunto cómo hizo paraque la adoptará la familia Andrew... Es muy desagradable saber que hay una huérfana en nuestro colegio... mírala trae el uniforme blanco para resaltar. -Los murmullos de todos no se hicieron esperar._

-Todos hablan de mi... y no me extraña que la causante de todo esto sea Eliza!

-Hola Candy. -Archie la tomó por el brazo. -Sólo tú estás usando el uniforme blanco!

-Si, es que entendí mal cuando me lo explico la madre superiora!

-El blanco te sienta muy bien pero será mejor que uses el uniforme negro para la misa.

-Gracias Stear, te prometo que para la próxima no lo olvidaré!

-Ahora vuelvo, iré a cambiarme el uniforme enseguida!

-Candice White Andrew! te dije que para la misa se utiliza el uniforme negro.

-Lo sé, es por eso que voy a cambiarme...

-Ya es muy tarde y ve de inmediato a la capilla!

-Si madre superiora... y disculpe no lo volveré hacer.

La misa comenzó y todos estaban en completo silencio cuándo de pronto ese silencio fue interrumpido.

-Terrence Graham Grandchester! otra vez estas tarde, entra y toma asiento! es mejor llegar tarde a no venir. -Terry se echó a reír. -Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada es sólo que es muy cómico verlos a todos rezar! hermana Grey, mire a los chicos rezando y fingiendo seriedad y modestia; y me pregunto en qué están pensando realmente? si son sinceros en lo que hacen?

-Terrence vete!

-Fuera de aquí no? No se preocupe me voy en seguida! Yo no e venido aquí a rezar hermana!

-Y a qué viniste?

-A dormir una siesta! -Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar con la respuesta.

-Oh no, Dios mio!

-Es un lugar tranquilo y yo pensé que no había nadie. -Terry tomó del cuello de la camisa a uno de sus compañeros. -Y tú avísame cuando se vayan de aquí!

-Un momento!

-Qué... quiere que vaya después a su oficina? no se preocupe iré... Adiós honorables estudiantes! el cáncer se va! -Terry comenzó a caminar a la salida y de pronto vio a Candy entre los alumnos, la mirada de Candy era de horror a lo que Terry le cerró un ojo muy divertido, a la salida de Terry del lugar los murmullos se dejaban de escuchar.

-Quién es ese Terrence Grandchester? -Eliza pregunto a sus amigas.

-Es hijo del Duque de Grandchester, miembro de una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra!

-Él... miembro de una familia noble! -Los cuchicheos entre ellas continuaron

-Silencio a todos y continuemos con la misa!

Tiempo más tarde la misa había terminado y Candy se dirigió hasta el lugar donde había visto a Terry la tarde anterior.

-Dónde estás? tienes que estar por aquí! -Candy continuó buscando entre las ramas de los árboles. -Terry... Terry baja de inmediato de ahí. -Candy se cruzó de brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-Qué vienes a avisarme que la misa ya terminó! -Terry bajo del árbol.

-Claro que no! por qué te comportas así con la madre superiora? tal parece que estabas provocandola?

-Y si así fuera qué? -La mirada de Terry se volvió tan fría que a la misma Candy le causaba pavor verlo a los ojos.

-Para ser miembro de una familia noble tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear!

-A mi no me importa lo que la demás gente opine!

-Pues deberías de comportarte como tal y dejar de ser un patán!

-No te metas en lo que no te importa! -Terry estaba por marcharse.

-Espera un momento! -Candy lo tomo por el brazo. -Tienes mucha razón ayer por la tarde después de haber conversado contigo me quede muy preocupada por tú actitud y cambios de humor, pero sabes qué? ya no me importa y has lo que quieras!

-Candy... -Terry no podía creer lo que Candy le había dicho, apenas se conocían y ella en realidad se preocupaba por él.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas! Gracias por comentar... y si éste es un Terryfic, gracias por el tiempo brindado y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Nos leemos luego besos y abrazos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Terry se había quedado sólo, pues Candy se había marchado muy molesta por la reacción que Terry había tenido hacia ella.

-Aún faltan quince minutos para la próxima clase. -Candy se sentó sobre el césped. -Puedes llegar hacer muy odioso cuándo quieres! Terry Grandchester... mocoso malcriado. -Candy continuaba haciendo rabietas pero se detuvo al escuchar la conversación de Eliza y sus amiga.

-Terrence Grandchester! me parece muy hermoso y atractivo...

-Eliza, Terry es conocido por romper las reglas, fuma y bebe alcohol...

-Nunca entra a clases y tiene Buenas calificaciones...

-A mi me parece un chico muy interesante! -Eliza sonrió

Con mucho cuidado Candy se alejo del lugar pues no quería que Eliza y las demás la vieran.

-Hay si! es muy atractivo... no le veo nada de atractivo a ese malcriado... ja! Eliza esta ciega! -Candy continuo caminando por el pasillo del colegio.

-Candy! Candy! dónde te metiste? te buscamos después de la misa y no te encontramos por ningún lado!

-Oh! lo siento chicos, fui a conocer un poco más del colegio y no quería que Eliza me viera.

-Tenemos muy mala suerte de que elle también este aquí! Candy e creado algo sorprendente y quiero mostrartelo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no charlamos... Los iré a visitar esta noche.

-Está noche?

-Si, iré está noche a la habitación de ustedes dos!

-Candy eso está prohibido!

-Ya lo sé, pero iré por los árboles!

-Eso es muy peligroso...

-Oh, vamos! soy muy buena trepando!

-Está bien Candy pero ten mucho cuidado, nosotros te haremos señales con una lámpara paraque no te vayas a equivocar de habitación.

-Si porque la habitación de al lado la ocupa un chico muy extraño!

-Un chico muy extraño! y quién es Stear?

-Es él chico que interrumpió la misa esta mañana! el otro día Archie casi se pelea con él...

-Archie qué pasó?

-Olvide algo en mi habitación y por error abrí la puerta de la habitación de ese aristócrata malcriado, le ofrecí disculpas pero él a cambio me dio un golpe en la cara y me advirtió de no volver a entrar a su habitación. Me desagrada mucho ese tipo!

-A mi también! -Candy se cruzó de brazos.

-Espera! tú lo conoces Candy?

-Si, bueno un poco.

-No entiendo que hace aquí, si tiene un castillo enorme al lado del colegio.

-Seguramente su familia no lo soporta.

-No digan eso chicos, tal vez se siente más cómodo en estando aquí y no tener que entrar y salir del colegio todos lo días. -El sonido de las campanas interrumpió la platica.

-Oh las clases están por empezar!

-Los veré este noche chicos.

-Te estaremos esperando, hasta luego Candy! -Los chicos se marcharon dejando a Candy sola.

-Terry por qué te comportas así? no había razón porque golpear a Archie. -La imagen del rostro de Terry apareció entre los pensamientos de Candy.

Por la noche Candy se encontraba en su habitación esperando por la señal de los chicos.

-Candy puedo entrar?

-Es Patty! si pasa está abierto.

-Candy quería disculparme por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-No te preocupes Patty ya lo olvidé.

-No estás molesta?

-No, entiendo que Eliza puede llegar hacer muy exigente e irritante si alguien no hace lo que ella quiere.

-Discúlpame Candy...

-Claro que te disculpo Patty.

-Entonces seremos amigas?

-Por supuesto! -Las dos se dieron la mano. -Oh la señal!

-Señal?

-Si, iré a la habitación de los chicos!

-Candy... tú irás?

-Por supuesto. -Candy se acercó al balcón.

-Candy y si te descubren!

-No lo harán... quieres venir conmigo?

-Oh no! Candy... mejor te espero aquí.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo. -Candy busco la cuerda bajo su cama y la lanzó hacia la rama de un árbol.

-Candy ten cuidado!

-Si. -Dio un pequeño salto del balcón y se columpio con la cuerda en medio de los árboles.

-Candy eres tú?

-Si, Archie muévete un poco... saltare al balcón!

-Qué bueno que hayas podido venir.

-Si, dónde está Stear?

-Hola Candy!

-Stear dónde estás? -Candy lo buscaba por la habitación.

-Aquí arriba!

-Santo cielo Stear! -El chico se encontraba pegado al techo de la habitación con la ayuda de unos guantes de succión.

-Es mi nuevo invento! qué te parece?

-Jajaja! genial yo también lo quiero probar!

-Te los prestare! oohhh! oohhh! -Al hacer unos movimientos el chico cayó de golpe sobre la cama.

-Stear estás bien?

-Si, prometo hacerle unos ajustes paraque puedas usarlos.

-Es mejor que tomemos el té. -Sugirió Archie.

-Yo lo prepararé! -Candy busco la bandeja para prepararlo.

-Y qué te parece el colegio?

-Me gusta mucho aunque las monjas son muy estrictas.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

-Eso espero. -El murmullo y los pasos de las monjas en el pasillo los pusieron en sobre aviso.

-Son las monjas! y están en la ronda de vigilancia.

-Qué hago? -Candy se levantó de la silla.

-Escondete en el balcón! -Candy corrió hasta el balcón y sin pensarlo salto hasta la otra habitación.

-Quién anda ahí? -El huésped de la habitación echo un vistazo en el balcón -Candy!

-Terry... -Desde el balcón se podía escuchar a las monjas revisar toda la habitación.

 _-Revisen el balcón!_ -La angustia en el rostro de Candy era evidente.

-Entra deprisa! -Candy hizo lo que Terry decía.

-Te prometo que me iré al finalizar la ronda de vigilancia. -Candy observaba por la ventana.

-Cómo quieras! -Terry se acomodo sobre su cama.

 _-Aquí no hay nadie más madre superiora..._

 _-Archibald y Alistair ya es hora de que la luz de las habitaciones estén apagadas, entienden?_

 _-Si madre..._

-Ya a finalizado... es mejor que regrese a mi habitación. -La puerta de la habitación de Terry se abrió y el salió del lugar.

 _-Terry Grandchester que haces fuera de tu habitación?_

 _-Quiero caminar un rato hermana!_

 _-De ninguna manera y regresa a tú habitación de inmediato!_

 _-Obligueme!_

 _-Se lo diré a la madre superiora!_

-Terry... -Candy aprovecho la distracción de las monjas y regreso a la habitación.

-Candy estas bien?

-Si Patty, discúlpame por hacerte esperar.

-Candy te admiro mucho! eres muy valiente!

-Te lo parece?

-Claro! muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi amiga.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mi.

-Si tienes un alma pura, reconoces otra alma pura!

-Hahaha si! -Las dos chicas se abrazaron y luego Candy se acercó al balcón para ver hacia la habitación de Terry.

 _Terry tú también tienes un alma pura mi alma puede reconocerlo, aunque es muy difícil de entenderte; algunas veces eres tan dulce y otras tan rudo..._

Los días pasaban y Candy no había vuelto a ver a Terry.

-Ohh por fin una hora libre! -Candy decidió caminar por los enormes jardines. -Está colina es igual a la colina de Pony! Hermana Maria, señorita Pony las extraño tanto. -Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. -Anthony si estuvieras aquí junto a mi todo sería distinto. -Candy saco el broche del príncipe de la colina. -Mi príncipe y Anthony eran muy parecidos. -Los recuerdos llegaban a los pensamientos de Candy haciéndola revivir cada una de esos instantes. -Qué es ese olor? -Candy vio humo en una parte de la colina. -Qué haces aquí?

-Hola tarzan pecoso!

-Tarzan pecoso! y qué es eso?

-Es tú nombre...

-Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew y no respondo a ningún otro nombre.

-De acuerdo tarzan pecoso.

-Y deja de fumar en mi colina! entendiste?

-Lo que tú digas tarzan pecoso! -Terry apago el cigarrillo.

-Por qué me llamas tarzan pecoso?

-Porque en las noches cuándo ya a pasado la ultima ronda de vigilancia una cuerda blanca es lanzada desde un balcón y una chica arriesga su vida en ella trasladándose de un dormitorio a otro.

-Terry tú...

-Te e visto en muchas ocasiones.

-Qué vergüenza!

-Jajajaja! -Terry sonreía como nunca antes.

-No es gracioso!

-Ya tarzan pecoso no te enfades...

-Te dije que no me llamaras así!

-Bien pero no te enojes porque las pecas se te notan mucho más cuando mueves las nariz.

-Mocoso insolente.

-Y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar paz y tranquilidad... pero contigo encontré solo disgustos. -Candy lo volteo a ver de reojo.

-Muchas gracias!

-No es ningún halago!

-Por eso mismo!

-Quién te entiende. -Los dos se sentaron sobre el cesped.

-Y dime ya floreció tú rosa?

-No aún no!

-Eres muy mala cultivando rosas! jajajaja!

-Cállate Terry! bueno quizás si tengas razón. -Candy entristeció.

-No te pongas así, quizás no es la temporada de las rosas aún.

-Tienes razón! -Candy respiro hondo. -Espero que pronto floresca.

-Verás que si, no decesperes.

-Terry por qué no vas a clases?

-Me aburre mucho aparte no me agradan ninguno de esos chicos!

-Pero es tú obligación.

-Lo sé pero no me importa! -Terry se recostó sobre el césped.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste el otro día con las monjas.

-Yo hice! qué hice?

-Saliste de tú habitación para distraelas...

-Jajaja! estás alucinando pecosa! yo no hice nada.

-Claro que sí y te lo agradezco mucho.

-Candy... Candy! -Unos gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-Son Archie y Stear! -Candy se puso de pie.

-Te vas?

-Si, mis primos me están buscando! recuerda que no puedes fumar en mi segunda colina de Pony y tienes que ir a clases! nos vemos luego, adiós!

-Pecosa insolente! quién te crees para darme órdenes a mi? -Terry saco otro cigarrillo y estaba apunto de encenderlo cuándo la voz de Candy apareció entre sus pensamientos.

 _Te dije que no fumaras en mi segunda colina de Pony!_

Terry sonrió y guardo nuevamente el cigarrillo.

-Candy vienes a tomar el té?

-Claro chicos, vamos!

-Tenemos hora libre y podemos estar en uno de los salones.

Los tres chicos la estaban pasando de lo lindo hasta que uno chico los interrumpió.

-Archie llegó está carta para ti.

-Gracias Bryan!

-Quién la enviará? -Archie leyó el remitente y la dejo caer sobre la mesa.

-Es de Annie! -Stear la tomó.

-De Annie!

-Si, le escribe a Archie una vez por semana. -Stear se burló de su hermano. -Dice que quiere venir a este colegio!

-Aquí... a esté colegio! Annie quieres venir aquí... espero que vengas muy pronto!

-En que piensas Candy?

-En nada... -Las campanas anunciaban el inicio de las clases.

-A pasado muy rápido la hora de descanso. -Archie hizo una cara de desaprobación.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde a mi clases. -Los tres salieron del salón para encontrarse con los murmullos de todos en el pasillo.

-Vaya si me lo cuenta no lo creó!

-Mira Archie, Terry está entrando a clases!

-Ésto es imposible...

Terry paso frente a Candy mientras ella sonreía al verlo entrar al salón.

-Los veré luego chicos! o no ya se me hizo tarde... pero me alegro mucho de ver a Terry en clases.

-Candice White Andrew llegas tarde!

-Lo siento hermana...

-Ve a tu asiento de inmediato!

-Si... si...

-Que desagradable, de seguro son los modales que aprendió en ese orfanato mugriento.

-Y tú de seguro aprendiste a ser tan chismosa en tú casa o en los colegios de gente rica y presumida como tú!

-Silencio Candice!

-Lo siento hermana...

-Pasa al frente y recita la tarea que había que hacer para hoy.

-La tarea! Bueno... no se de que recitación me habla.

-Hablo de la literatura francesa, distribui copias ayer e hice pasar el mensaje de aprendersélo para hoy. -Eliza y sus amigas se burlaban de Candy.

-Copias? hermana Clice, nunca recibí ninguna copia ni su mensaje!

-Luisa, fue a ti a quien le pedí que repartirá las copias.

-Si hermana, y recuerdo bien haberle dado una ala señorita Andrew.

-Está es una trampa de Eliza, como de costumbre! -Candy hablaba para sus adentros.

-Candice ven de inmediato!

-Hermana le estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Escribe en el pizarrón "soy mentirosa"

-Yo... mentirosa...

-Deprisa Candy!

-No lo haré!

-Qué has dicho?

-No lo haré porque no soy ninguna mentirosa... en todo caso deberías de ser tú Luisa la que debería de estar aquí frente a todas y no yo. -Candy la apunto con el dedo.

-Candice...

-Hermana le estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Está bien... entiendo Candice; te daré las copias y aprendetelos de memoria para mañana, serás la primera en recitar, de acuerdo?

-Si, hermana...

La hora de clases había terminado.

-Dios qué trabajo... recitar literatura francesa de memoria... no soy muy buena con los idiomas... le pediré ayuda a Archie y a Stear. -Candy camina sin percatarse de que le seguían los pasos muy de cerca hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

-Oye! qué te pasa? Pude hacerme daño!

-No me digas!

-Neil! es desagradable volver a verte.

-Cómo te atreves?

-Que vergüenza Neil aún no aprendes a defenderte solo, si no lo haces con Eliza o tras las faldas de tu madre, lo haces con tus amigos.

-Maldita huérfana! Ahora veras! chicos a ella.

-No se atrevan a tocarme! -Candy intento huir.

-Ven acá dama de establo! -Los chicos la tomaron por los brazos.

-Sueltenme! -Trataba de sacarse del agarre.

-Repite lo que dijiste! huérfana sucia!

-Dile a los cobardes de tus amigos que me suelten... -Un par de latigazos se escucharon provocando que los chicos gritaran del dolor.

-No te agradan las huérfanas?

-Terry...

-Vete de aquí Grandchester! ésto no es de tú incumbencia.

-Repite lo que le diste a Candy! vamos repite lo que le dijiste!

-Tú no te metas! -A él chicos.

Terry esquivo los golpes con facilidad y golpeó a cada uno de los chicos provocando que salieran huyendo del lugar.

-Ésto no se quedará así Grandchester! me oyes! no se quedara! -Neil corrió tras sus amigos.

-Candy estás bien? -Terry la ayudó a ponerse de pié.

-Si, gracias. -Candy levantó las hojas de la tarea.

-Conoces a ese chico?

-Si, por desgracia.

-Y siempre te a tratado de esa manera?

-Si, al igual que su hermana Eliza.

-Por qué?

-Trabaje como sirvienta en casa de los Leagan. -Candy apretó las hojas contra su pecho.

-Como sirvienta...

-Luego me tendieron una trampa y me obligaron a dormir en el establo junto a los caballos.

-Qué? -Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Cómo lo permitiste?

-No tenia adónde más ir...

-Podías haber regresado al orfanato.

-Lo pensé muchas veces... pero al recordar que hay más de doce niños a cargo de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, no me quedaba más opción que quedarme en esa casa.

-Has sufrido mucho! -Dejándose llevar por la conversación llegaron hasta la colina y los dos se sentaron sobre el césped.

-Lo sé, pero siempre trato la manera de ver lo mejor de las cosas.

-Cómo?

-Archie, Stear y... y Anthony me daban mucho aliento para seguir adelante.

-Tus primos?

-En aquel entonces eran mis amigos.

-Conozco a los primeros dos, pero a ese Anthony nunca lo e visto por aquí.

-Anthony. -Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron al recordarlo. -Él... él es muy especial! -Ésto hizo que Terry sintiera algo muy extraño dentro de su pecho.

-Es muy importante para ti?

-Si y mucho! siempre estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos y fue gracias a él que soporte tanto en casa de Neil y Eliza.

-Entonces dónde está ahora que lo necesitas? -Terry apretó con fuerzas el látigo que llevaba en las manos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto anhelo de que Anthony este aquí conmigo... -Terry se puso de pie.

-Pues entonces ve y búscalo paraque te siga defendiendo y dando aliento paraque puedes soportar a ese Neil y su hermana. -Terry se marcho dejando a Candy sola.

-Ojala y fuera tan fácil buscar a Anthony... Anthony... Mi Anthony...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

-Terrence Grandchester!

-Candy! me asustaste, pensé que era la hermana Grey!

-Jajaja! qué te dije acerca de fumar en esté lugar?

-Es sólo uno...

-Va! no me hagas reír. -Terry se encontraba sentado sobre el césped por lo que fue muy fácil para Candy quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca y lanzarlo al suelo.

-Oye! no importa tengo más!

-Me alegra mucho que hayas seguido mi consejo y que hayas asistido a unas cuantas clases.

-Yo seguir un consejo tuyo? jajajaja! no me hagas reír pecosa!

-Candy me llamó Cand... ignorare los nombre que me pongas! pero si me alegra que asistas a una que otra de tus clases.

-Ya no te han molestado los hermanos Leagan?

-Algunas veces, te confieso algo!

-Conozco un lugar lejos de aquí!

-Para qué?

-Paraque me confieses tú amor!

-Terry...! -Candy lo empujó con las dos manos.

-Hahaha! sólo estaba jugando además no me gustan las pequeñas llenas de pecas por toda la cara.

-Jumm! ya no quiero hablar contigo!-Candy se puso de pie.

-No te vayas, prometo portarme bien!

-No creó en tus promesas...

-Te doy mi palabra de noble inglés.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy desagradable cuándo te lo propones.

-Ya! ven siéntate a mi lado y dime que es lo que me vas a confesar.

-Ya no te diré nada...

-Bueno me conformo sólo con tu compañía. -Candy lo volvió a ver de reojos.

-Está bien! -Se quedó junto a él.

-Vas a decirme?

-Si, jamás había visto a Neil tan asustado cómo el día en el que me defendiste...

-No te defendí...

-A no?

-Simplemente no soporto a esos chicos.

-En fin lo hayas echo o no fue a mi favor. -Candy se recostó sobre el césped.

-Qué diría la hermana Grey si te viera así como estas ahora?

-Seguramente se desbautiza y a mi me descomulga para siempre!

-Y dices que soy yo él que rompe las reglas! -Terry se recostó junto a ella.

-De esta manera me siento tan relajada... Ver el cielo azul, oír el canto de los pajaros, sentir la cálida brisa acariciando mi rostro y el sol tan radiante hace que me sienta como en la colina de Pony. -Terry la miraba y la escuchaba muy atento.

-Candy, qué es la colina de Pony. -Ella lo volteo a ver y sonrió.

-El orfanato dónde yo me crié tiene una colina y un árbol así de gigante como el que esta aquí, esa colina es muy especial para mi también el padre árbol, hahaha! fue en ese árbol dónde aprendí a trepar.

-El padre árbol?

-Al no tener padres y sólo tener a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María que son cómo nuestras madres, los niños y yo decidimos adoptar ese árbol como nuestro padre es de ahí donde sacamos el nombre.

-Fuiste muy feliz en ese lugar?

-Muy, muy, muy feliz! -La mirada de Terry se entristeció.

-Ojala y a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo...

-Terry... -Los dos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. -Puedes confesarme lo que te pasa!

-No me pasa nada...

-Terry yo... yo puedo sentir tú tristeza... la percibo y quiero ayudarte, permiteme acercarme un poco más a ti.

-Bueno... yo... es que... -Las campanas anunciaron el inicio de clases.

-Oh, no! -Candy se puso de pie.

-Llegaras tarde a clases pecosa!

-Ni me lo digas... me volverán a reñir!

-Está platica queda pendiente Terry... y ve a clases tú tambien.

-Si, si iré.

-No me vayas a mentir, sabes que me doy cuenta de todo...

-Si, lo prometo.

-Te veo luego Terry y me llamó Candy. -Ella se marcho.

-Candy...

-Candy dónde estabas?

-Se me hizo tarde, dónde está la hermana Clice?

-Aún no a venido...

-Uuff que suerte!

-Silencio a todas por favor, quiero les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera Annie Britter; Annie pasa por favor, Annie viene de Estados Unidos.

-Hola a todas y mucho gusto! -Candy estaba muy feliz de ver a Annie.

-Annie dos de tus compañeras también son de Estados Unidos! Candice White Andrew y Eliza Leagan.

La mirada de Annie era de espanto al ver a Candy en el mismo lugar que ella.

 _Annie desde aquel día en casa de los Leagan no te volví a ver hasta hoy... tantos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, recuerdos de una infancia feliz._

-Annie hay un asiento libre al lado de Candy, puedes sentarte ahí.

-Hermana si no le importa me gustaría sentarme junto a Eliza... a ella la conozco desde Estados Unidos.

-Cómo tú quieras Annie.

 _Annie me esta evitando... huye de mí..._

La clase finalizó.

-Candy que bueno que te encontramos, ya viste a Annie?

-Si ya la e visto!

-Tenemos una pequeña reunión en uno de los salones, vamos?

-Oh, no, no mejor vayan ustedes!

-Segura?

-Si segura.

-Bueno te veremos luego!

-Hasta luego chicos...

-Terey! Terry!...

-Qué quieres Candy?

-Por qué estás tan molestó?

-Por nada! -El siguió su camino.

-Espera... -No la escuchó y se marcho. -Que chico tan extraño!

Candy fue hasta la segunda colina pero Terry nunca apareció, por la noche se encontraba muy ansiosa pues iría a la habitación de sus primos y sabría un poco más de Annie.

Ahí está la señal! -Archie desde el otro lado hacia señales con una vela. -Aquí voy... -Candy se encontraba a mitad del camino cuando la luz de la vela desaparecio.

-Rayos! no veo nada... Archie estoy aquí... Archie me escuchas? genial ahora estoy sola en medio de la oscuridad y para terminar de rematar sobre la rama de un enorme y alto árbol. -Con mucho cuidado se acercó al balcón de la habitación y puesta ahí entró. -Archie, Stear... -Al entrar a la habitación un papel tirado en el piso le llamo la atención.

"Con mucho cariño para mi hijo Terrence G. Grandchester... tú madre Eleanor Baker"

-La actriz Eleanor Baker... es la madre de Terry...

-Qué haces aquí?

-Terry... -Candy soltó la fotografía y esta regreso al piso, Terry levantó la fotografía al mismo tiempo que Candy retrocedía unos pasos.

Dios mío! la mirada de Terry me da mucho miedo... esta sumamente molestó

Terry rompió la fotografías y tomó a Candy de los brazos con mucha fuerza.

-Si dices algo de esto me las pagaras! entendiste? si abres la boca te destruiré... -Terry la sostenía con mucha fuerza.

-No diré nada te lo prometo Terry... te lo prometo! -Terry se percató de el miedo en la mirada de Candy por lo que la soltó de inmediato.

-Vete de aquí... -Terry le dio la espalda a Candy y ella de inmediato se acercó al balcón.

-Te prometo que no diré nada y perdóname por entrar a tu habitación.

-Candy... dónde estás?

-Chicos estoy aquí...

-Qué haces ahí?

-Llegue aquí por error, háganse a un lado... aquí voy! -Candy salto al otro balcón.

-Estás bien? él te vio? -Al escuchar estas preguntas Terry de inmediato se acercó al balcón.

-No, Stear! Terry no estaba ahí...

-Que bueno porque si no ya estarías en la prisión del colegio!

-Claro que no Archie! Terry jamás haría eso, él no es ningún soplón!

-Lo estas defendiendo Candy?

-Claro.

-Qué tanto lo conoces paraque lo defiendas?

-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él no es de ese tipo de personas...

-Vamos chicos ya no discutan por culpa de ese sujeto.

-Tienes razón Stear, discúlpame Candy.

-Discúlpame tú a mi Archie.

Al escuchar las palabras de Candy, Terry se sintió muy miserable.

Ella me defendió después de lo que le hice... Candy... no sé si eres una chica muy buena o demasiado ingenua... después de como te trate...

Terry cerró las puertas del balcón de un portazo provocando que varios de los cristales se rompieran.

-Qué fue eso? -Los tres chicos se alarmaron.

-No lo sé Stear, pero ese ruido fue en la habitación de ese aristócrata malcriado!

-Terry... -Candy se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

-Candy será mejor que te vayas, las monjas no tardarán en venir.

-Tienes razón Archie...

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Si... -Con mucha habilidad Candy se desplazó por los árboles hasta llegar a su habitación. -Terry que te sucedió? -Sumida en sus pensamientos y contemplando la peque planta en la maceta Candy volvió a ver el rostro entristecido de Terry.

Aquella mañana las clases habían sido muy estresantes por lo que Candy decidió ir a la segunda colina de Pony.

-Ahora regreso Eliza...

-Dónde vas Neil?

-Te veré luego... -Neil siguió caminando tras Candy.

-Has lo que quieras...

-Vamos a ver a dónde te diriges huérfana desgraciada... -Con mucho sigilo Neil seguía los pasos de Candy hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que es de muy mal gusto que sigas a una chica a hurtadillas!

-Grandchester...

-No se te hace más fácil preguntarle a dónde se dirige?

-De que hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota! sabes muy bien que Candy te gusta.

-Te has vuelto loco?

-Eres el clásico chico tonto que golpea y maltrata a la chica que le gusta porque no tiene el valor suficiente para declararle su amor. -Terry salto de la rana del árbol donde se encontraba.

-No sé de qué hablas... -Neil cerró las manos en puños.

-Acepta que Candy te gusta.

-Esa huérfana gustarme a mí! no me hagas reír Grandchester.

-No quiero volver a verte siguiendo a Candy ni mucho menos que la molestes o te las verás conmigo.

-Ahora eres su guarda espaldas?

-Sólo te lo advierto. -Terry se puso a la defensiva.

-Ya lo veremos Grandchester. -Neil se echó a correr.

Candy se encontraba recostada sobre el césped mientras Terry la observa desde un árbol, al poco tiempo la campaña daba inicio a las clases.

-El tiempo en este lugar vuela y más que nada en la hora de descanso. -Candy se puso de pie y se estiró para luego regresar al interior del colegio.

Antes de meterse a la cama Candy se acercó al balcón para echarle un vistazo a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-La habitación de Terry esta a oscuras... me pregunto si él esta ahí... desde ayer no lo e visto... estará bien? mmmm sabiendo como es creó que si.

Candy regreso a su cama pero el pequeño brote de la dulce candy le llama la atención.

-Vaya estas empezando a brotar! estoy segura de que Anthony estaría muy feliz de ver lo bien que te e cuidado, quiero que crezcas sana y fuerte paraque me regales la oportunidad de ver florecer la hermosa rosa en la que muy pronto te convertirás.

Con estas palabras Candy regreso a su cama y se dispuso a dormir de una vez, no fue hasta un poco más de la media noche cuando un ruido en la puerta de su habitación la hizo despertar y ponerse alerta.

-Dios mío que es eso? -Un cuerpo cayó sobre el piso. -Terry!

-Candy...

-Qué haces aquí Terry?

-Baja la voz Candy... te pueden oír.

-Qué haces aquí? -Candy se acercó a él.

-Déjame descansar un momento pronto me iré, él señor que me trajo se equivocó y me dejo en el área de las chicas.

-Dios mío! Terry estas herido... fue en una pelea?

-Si, eran muchos y no pude defenderme. -Candy examinó los golpes.

-Hueles a alcohol!

-Te párese! -Terry soplo el rostro de Candy.

-Vete de aquí bribón! -Candy lo empujó.

-Aaauuucchhh! -Terry se tomó la pierna.

-Es una herida de navaja?

-Seguramente.

-Terry tengo que desinfectar la herida. -Candy noto el sudor en la frente de Terry. -Tienes fiebre.

-Pronto regresare a mi habitación... sólo déjame quedar un poco más.

Candy busco unas almohadas y una frazada para Terry.

-Así estarás mucho más cómodo. -Busco la jara con agua y un pañuelo de seda para limpiar la herida de la pierna.

-Me duele mucho Candy!

-Pues te aguantas!

-Aauuchhh! estás te estás vengando de mí.

-Para nada. -Candy continuo con su trabajo. -Es muy tarde y no puedo ir a buscar medicamentos a la enfermería así es que tendré que salir a buscarlos, creo que tiene que haber una farmacia abierta.

-Candy espera no vayas... te descubrirán.

-No soy tan tonta como para dejarme ver, tú no te preocupes y descansa, ahora vuelvo.

-Espera Candy... -Antes de que Terry pudiera hacer algo Candy ya se había marchado.

-Hace un poco de frío, vaya en estas calles no hay nada más que cantinas y bares abiertos. -Candy continuo caminando.

-Candy! -Al oír su nombre ella se quedo estática. -Candy qué haces aquí?

-Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre? yo no lo conozco!

-Ya te olvidaste de mi? soy Albert me recuerdas?

-Señor Albert es usted! que alegría verlo! -Candy se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Cómo estás?

-Muy bien y usted cómo está?

-Muy bien candy gracias, pero dime que haces en este lugar y tan tarde.

-Estudio en el colegio san Pablo y vine a buscar medicina para un amigo que esta herido.

-Un amigo herido! que extraño hace un momento lleve a un chico hasta ese lugar, pero vamos más adelante hay una farmacia abierta.

-Si! -Finalmente Candy tenía todo lo que necesitaba para Terry.

-Estoy trabajando en el zoológico blue river cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme.

-Lo haré Albert y muchas gracias por llevarme a la farmacia y por acompañarme de vuelta.

-No hay problema.

-Me encantaría quedarme a conversar pero mi amigo necesita los medicamentos.

-Está bien no te preocupes y espero que tu amigo se recupere pronto.

-Gracias, iré a visitarlo en cuanto pueda.

-Yo te esperare.

-Hasta pronto señor Albert!

-Hasta pronto Candy!

Candy salto la barda y se perdió en medio de los arbustos.

-Finamente estoy aquí! Terry... Terry.

-Candy quieres que todos te escuchen...

-Lo siento pero no podía verte! aún tienes mucha fiebre, ayúdame a llevarte a la cama. -Con mucho cuidado Candy acomodo a Terry sobre la cama.

-Lo siento no quise ocasionarte problemas.

-No digas eso Terry y ahora tienes que aguantar pues voy a limpiar esa herida con alcohol.

-Está bien.

Candy limpio y vendo cada una de las heridas que Terry tenía y le colocó una pañuelo con agua fría para tratar de bajarle la fiebre.

-No puedo darte pastillas ni jarabe para la fiebre puesto que tienes alcohol en el organismo.

-Sabes mucho de esto?

-Un poco, cuando un niño en el hogar de Pony se hacía daño siempre estaba junto a la señorita Pony o a la hermana María para ayudar y poco a poco aprendí unas cuantas cosas. -Los pasos de alguien los hizo ponerse en sobre aviso.

-Seguramente son las monjas haciendo la ronda.

-No te muevas! -Candy colocó las almohadas sobre Terry y ella se acomodo a un lado de él, en ese instante la monja abrió la puerta.

-Candy... Candy... -Ella solo movió la cabeza. -La próxima vez acomoda muy bien tus almohadas o te caerás de la cama. -Dicho esto la monja cerró la puerta y continuo revisando las habitaciones.

-Estuvo cerca! por fortuna es la hermana Margaret.

-Será mejor que me vaya no quiero meterte en problemas.

-Quédate un rato más... bueno hasta que la fiebre haya pasado.

-Te preocupa?

-Estaré mucho más tranquila.

-Está bien pero me iré al amanecer.

-De acuerdo.

Conforme pasaba la noche Candy cambio un par de veces el pañuelo húmedo de la frente de Terry.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.

-Por qué haces esto?

-Qué?

-Romper las reglas!

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-Entiendo pero si un día quieres hablar estaré aquí para escucharte.

-Candy quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó la otra noche en mi habitación.

-Te prometo que jamás diré nada.

-Gracias Candy.

-Eleanor Baker es muy bella. -La mirada de Terry se ensombrecio.

-Te parece?

-Si de echo te pareces mucho a ella.

-Candy no hablemos de ella te lo suplico.

-Tu relación con ella no es buena...

-No y jamas la consideraré mi madre...

-Terry!

-Esa mujer no es mi madre...

-Está bien pero no te pongas así...

-Quiero regresar a mi habitación.

-Pero cómo saldrás de aquí?

-De la misma manera en la que tú vas a la habitación de los chicos.

-Estarás bien?

-Claro! si tú puedes hacerlo porque yo no.

-Por tu pierna herida.

-Eso no es nada... te veré luego pecosa y gracias.

Terry se columpio hasta llegar a un árbol y en cuestión de minutos había llegado a la habitación.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

-Candy! Candy me estas escuchando?

-Oh, Patty lo siento!

-Estas muy distraída... te pasa algo?

-No nada! te molesta si te veo luego?

-No para nada!

-Gracias Patty...

-No llegues tarde a clases...!

-No lo haré!

Candy busco por los alrededores a Terry pero no lo encontró por ningún citio.

-Hola Candy!

-Stear, Archie!

-Saliste a respirar aire puro?

-Si y a estirar las piernas unos minutos! chicos de casualidad han visto a Terry.

-Quién? a ese chico malcriado? -Archie movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Bueno lo vi esta mañana y cojeaba un poco al caminar. -Contestó Stear.

-Vaya entonces esta bien!

-Por qué Candy?

-No por nada... Los veré luego chicos! -Candy corrió hasta perderse entre los arbustos. -aaahhh! finalmente paz y tranquilidad. -Candy se recostó sobre el césped.

-Oye Stear crees que Candy este interesada en ese sujeto?

-No lo sé Archie...

-Es que su preocupación e interés hacia él me hace pensar que a Candy le importa.

-Quizás sean cosas tuyas Archie además Candy lo conoció en el barco y desde entonces creó que no han vuelto a tener ninguna cercanía.

-Eso espero... -Archie cerró las manos en puños.

Entrada la noche Candy espiaba constantemente por la ventana para ver si había luz en la habitación de Terry y finalmente después de esperar por largo tiempo la esperada luz se dejó ver aunque sólo duro unos escasos minutos para luego quedar en total oscuridad nuevamente.

-Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo... -Candy saco la cuerda y se desplazó hasta el balcón de la habitación de Terry. -Terry! -Al escuchar la voz de Candy, Terry de inmediato salto de la cama.

-Candy! qué haces aquí? -Terry abrió las puertecillas que daban al balcón.

-Oh no! es la ronda de vigilancia...

-Entra y calla! -Los dos se alejaron de los cristales y permanecieron en silencio hasta que las monjas se alejaron.

-Fiiiuu! estuvo cerca... -Candy paso su mano por su frente.

-Estás loca? pudieron verte...

-Lo sé pero no te vi durante todo el día y quería saber como estabas.

-Candy lo que hiciste fue demasiado arriesgado! no te das cuenta? si te descubren te correrán del colegio. -Terry caminaba de un lado a otro mientras reprendia a Candy.

-Por lo visto estas muy bien. -Candy se sentó sobre la cama aunque estaban a oscuras la tenue luz de luna que entraba por las cristales les permitía ver muy bien.

-Estoy hablando en serio Candy!

-Está bien lo siento y te prometo que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. -Al oír eso los ojos de Terry se iluminaron. -También vine para traerte esto. -Candy le entregó unas pastillas.

-Qué es?

-Son para el dolor, me dejas ver cómo está la herida?

-Si pero no podemos encender la luz ya sabes las monjas vendrán de inmediato.

-Pues vamos al baño.

-Sólo déjame correr las cortinas.

Al estar en el baño Candy quitó las gazas que cubrían la herida.

-Te duele?

-Si un poco.

-Voy a limpiarla con alcohol.

-Viniste a torturarme?

-Jajajaja muy gracioso. -Candy hizo lo que tenia que hacer y volvió a cubrir la herida.

-Gracias tarzan pecosa.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así tendrás un puño sobre ti.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Los dos salieron del baño para luego quedar atrapados en un silencio incómodo.

-Será mejor que me vaya! y no olvides cuidar de la herida y también de asistir a clases. -Candy estaba por salir al balcón.

-Candy espera! -En un impulso Terry tomó a Candy por los hombros provocando en ambos un choque electrónico por el contacto. -Bueno yo... quieres tomar el té?

-Si, si! por qué no? -Ella lo volteo a mirar y sonrió.

-Entonces lo prepararé!

Los dos permanecieron bajo la luz de luna que entraba a la habitación por los cristales y después de un largo rato Candy finalmente regreso a su respectiva habitación.

-Candy, Candy despierta!

-Sólo cinco minutos más... -Candy se cubrió la cara con la sábana.

-Despierta o llegaremos tarde a clases!

-Patty qué hora es?

-Van a dar las ocho...

-Oh! no puede ser... me quede dormida! -Candy corrió hacia el baño y en menos de diez minutos esta lista.

Ese día Candy recibió carta de la señorita Pony por lo que decidió ir a la habitación para leerla con calma y contestar de inmediato.

-Candy tienes prisa?

-Oh! Stear... bueno recibí carta del hogar de Pony pero puede esperar, te pasa algo?

-Bueno... yo sólo quería hablar contigo...

-Candy la hermana Margaret esta buscándote...! -Patty se acercó a los chicos. -Lo siento no sabia que estabas acompañada.

-No te preocupes, Stear ella es Patricia O'Brien, Patty, él es Alistair Conrwell.

-Mucho gusto Alistair!

-El gusto es mio Patricia! -Una chispa se encendió entre ellos dos.

-Para que me busca la hermana Margaret?

-Oh! olvidaste las hojas de la tarea...

-Es verdad de la emoción por la carta las olvide... ahora vuelvo chicos...

-Candy espera... -Candy no se detuvo ante el llamado de su amiga.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quién tenemos aquí?

-No me molestes Eliza... -Candy continuo su camino pero Eliza se lo impidió.

-Qué ahora te crees superior a mí? recuerda que fuiste una sirvienta en mi casa...

-Ya lo dijiste "fui sirvienta en tu casa" y también cuide de tus caballos y no me avergüenzo de ello.

-Te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle... eres una asesina! por tu culpa Anthony esta muerto.

-Eso no es verdad Eliza! fue un accidente...

-Eres la única culpable de la muerte de Anthony... asesina... asesina...

-Cállate Eliza! -Candy empujó a Eliza y esta callo al piso.

-Candice White Andrew!

-Madre superiora... -Candy se paralizó.

-Madre superiora Candice me golpeó! -Eliza monto su drama.

-Eso no es verdad madre yo solo...

-Candice White Andrew acompañame a mi despacho de inmediato.

-Pero madre...

-No quiero oírte Candice y disculpate de inmediato con Eliza.

-Pero yo no hice nada...

-Disculpate.

-No lo haré! -Candy bajo la mirada.

-Qué has dicho?

-No lo haré madre porque no hice nada malo. -La madre superiora estaba furiosa por la negativa de Candy.

-Eliza retírate ahora mismo.

-Si madre... -Antes de marcharse Eliza volvió a ver a Candy y le sonrió en forma de burla.

-Candice estas castigada y te quedaras en tu habitación hasta que llegue tu tutor.

-Qué?

-No podrás salir hasta que yo hable con la persona a cargo tuyo.

-Pero madre yo no hice nada... fue Eliza la que inició todo.

-No voy a escucharte y ve a tu habitación de inmediato.

-Pero madre...

-Hermana acompañe a la alumna hasta la habitación y hágale saber a las otras hermanas que la señorita Candice White Andrew no asistirá a clases hasta nuevo aviso.

-Si madre...

Estando en la habitación Candy tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y recordar aquel trágico día pero dentro de su corazón sabía que Anthony no estaba muerto. Por la noche Candy decidió ir a la habitación de Archie y Stear.

-Candy qué pasó tu amiga y yo te esperamos y nunca más volviste?

-Estoy castigada...

-Castigada!

-Si por culpa de Eliza...

-Qué te hizo ahora?

-Me provocó, la empuje y justo en ese momento la madre superiora iba pasando por el lugar y Eliza no perdió tiempo para hacer su drama, total que la mala de la historia fui yo.

-Eliza es detestable. -Archie se sentó junto a Candy.

-Y cuál es tu castigo?

-Permanecer en mi habitación hasta que un familiar o mi tutor venga y hable con la madre y eso no está mal quizás ahora si pueda conocer al tío abuelo William.

-Tienes razón Candy.

-Si eso sucede estaré muy agradecida con Eliza!

Después de un buen rato con los chicos Candy decidió regresar a la habitación.

-Candy espera un momento...

-Qué pasa Stear?

-Te daré unas historietas paraque te entretengas.

-La madre superiora me dejo tanta tarea que no creo que me de tiempo de leerlas.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

-En serio chicos?

-Claro!

-Bueno mañana traeré mis libros y estudiamos juntos.

-De acuerdo, mira Candy te recomiendo mucho está historieta. -Stear ojeo el pequeño libro y una foto de Anthony cayó sobre el piso.

-Es... es Anthony... -Candy de inmediato la tomo.

-De hecho esta era una de las historietas favoritas de Anthony yo la tome prestada y nunca más podré regresarla a su dueño.

-Stear puedo quedarme con la fotografía?

-Claro Candy! incluso puedes quedarte con la historieta.

-De verdad puedo quedarme con ella?

-Por supuesto!

Candy tomó la historieta y la apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho y de inmediato los ojos se le aguaron.

-Candy estas bien?

-Claro que si Archie! será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias por todos chicos y recuerden de no estar tristes. -Candy salto a la rama del árbol y se marcho.

-No estar tristes! si es ella la que entristeció al ver la fotografía de Anthony...

-Ella jamás lo olvidará.

-Claro que no Archie, Anthony fue una persona muy especial para Candy y Candy fue muy especial para Anthony, es obvio que ella piense en él y lo extrañe tanto.

Terry escucho la breve conversación de los hermanos Conrwell pues estaban en el balcón y por casualidad Terry tenía las puertecillas de su balcón abiertas.

-Será mejor que vayamos adentro empieza a helar. -Stear entró a la habitación seguido por Archie.

Candy se encontraba en pijamas y antes de meterse a la cama colocó sus tesoros más preciados sobre esta.

-El broche de mi príncipe de la colina, el crucifijo de la señorita Pony, la dulce candy y ahora la fotografía e historieta de Anthony... aaww! Anthony te extraño tanto! la dulce candy esta creciendo mucho y espero con ansias verla florecer. -Candy fue hasta el escritorio llevando a la dulce candy y a la fotografía con ella. -Anthony jamás olvidare el día en el que me regalaste a la dulce candy y más aún cuando fuiste tú quién asignó ese día como mi cumpleaños. -Candy regreso a la cama y colocó la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche y se metió a la cama.

Terry decidió salir a cabalgar esa misma noche y mientras lo hacía recordaba una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Stear _"Anthony fue una persona muy especial para Candy y Candy fue muy especial para Anthony, es obvio que ella piense en él y lo extrañe tanto"_

-Vamos Theodora...!

La yegua comenzó a galopar ente las ordenes de su amo, Terry esperaba olvidar por un momento el caos que era su vida y tranquilizar a los demonios que llevaba dentro; finalmente llegó hasta la habitación de Candy y permaneció por un instante observando a la ventana, tiró de riendas de la yegua y esta comenzó a relinchar. De inmediato los nervios se apoderaron de Candy y la transportaron a vivir nuevamente aquél fatídico día.

-Anthony! -El subconsciente de Candy la hizo brincar de la cama y correr hasta dónde provenía el relinchar del caballo. -Anthony... no... el caballo... ese caballo no... Anthony...

Candy corrió desesperada por el pasillo hasta llegar a la enorme puerta que daba al jardín; continuó con su correr y no dejaba de llamar a Anthony, Terry vio la figura de la chica salir de aquella puerta y cuándo menos lo espero el cuerpo de esta cayó por la escaleras golpeándose con mucha fuerza al estrellarse contra el suelo.

-No puede ser... es Candy! -Terry corrió de inmediato hasta la chica. -Candy... Candy puedes oírme? -Terry apartó el cabello del rostro de Candy. -Candy...

-Antho... Anthony... no... ese... no... ese... caballo... Anthony...

Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por las mejillas de Candy, Terry las limpio con sus dedos y la tomó en brazos mientras Candy seguía llamando a Anthony.

-Terry qué sucedió? Dios mío es Candy!

-Se cayó por las escaleras.

-Vamos rápido a la enfermería! -Terry colocó a Candy sobre una camilla. -Cómo pasó?

-No lo sé, sólo la vi caer.

-Terry por favor quédate con ella mientras voy a buscar a la madre superiora. -La monja salió del pequeño cuarto.

-En realidad amabas a ese tal Anthony... qué tan importante fue en tu vida? Candy aún lo amas? -Terry continuó limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Candy.

-Cómo pudo suceder algo así?

-No lo sé madre pero ahí está Terrence él podrá explicarnos.

-Santo cielo! Candice, Candice reacciona. -La madre superiora trato de despertar a Candy pero fue en vano. -Hermana Margaret traiga vendas, agua y unos paños.

-En seguida madre.

-Terrence qué ocurrió?

-No lo sé... yo estaba cabalgando y de pronto vi a Candy caer por las escaleras.

-Está chica es sonámbula! hasta cuándo dejarás de dar problemas Candice?

-Madre en vez de cuestionar a la pobre chica por que no la lleva a un hospital?

-Terrence...

-Yo la veo muy mal.

-Aquí está lo que pidió madre.

-Hermana Margaret limpie y vende las heridas de Candice y luego la llevan a la habitación mientras yo mando a buscar a un médico.

-Si madre.

La monja salió del cuarto dejando a Terry y a la hermana Margaret junto a Candy.

-Anthony...

-Quién será ese Anthony lo a nombrado en repetidas ocasiones tú sabes quién es?

-No hermana... no sé quién sea ese Anthony...

-Dios mío! Candy tiene fiebre.

De inmediato Terry tocó la frente de la chica con su mano.

-Terry por favor lleva a Candy hasta la habitación.

-Si.

Estando en la habitación la hermana Margaret cambio de ropa a Candy pues el camisón que tenía esta sucio.

-Terry la puedes pasar.

-Aún no reacciona?

-No, parece que Candy se encuentra en trance.

-Hermana Margaret me permite quedarme un momento junto a ella?

-Sabes que eso es prohibido Terrence!

-Hermana no le estoy pidiendo que me deje a solas con ella, sólo quiero quedarme un momento por lo menos hasta que llegue el doctor.

-Bueno... esta bien puedes quedarte.

Terry observó a Candy por un instante y de inmediato vio la fotografía que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche, la tomó con sus manos y observo muy bien el rostro del chico retratado en aquel papel, en el reverso de la fotografía decía claramente Anthony Brower, Terry cerró una de sus manos en puño y camino hasta el escritorio donde estaba la maceta con la dulce candy.

-Doctor ella es la paciente, se llama Candice White Andrew.

-Qué le sucedió?

-Se cayó por las escaleras.

-Voy a revisarla.

Terry dejo la fotografía sobre el escritorio y sin decir nada salió del lugar; busco a la yegua y la llevo de regreso al establo y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Por la mañana los hermanos Conrwell ya estaban al tanto de lo que le había sucedido a Candy y de inmediato fueron a verla.

-Cómo está Candy, hermana Margaret?

-Ya esta mejor aunque tiene muchos moretones por la caída y dolor de cuerpo, el doctor le dejo unas pastillas para el dolor y creó que son muy fuertes pues desde que se las tomó no a despertado.

-Qué estaba haciendo para caer por las escaleras?

-Más bien en que estaba soñando para caer por las escaleras?

-Al parecer Candy sufre de sonambulismo.

-Qué?

-Ustedes conocen a alguien llamado Anthony?

-Bueno si, él es... Era uno de nuestros primos pero por desgracia falleció hace unos meses atrás.

-En su delirio Candy no dejo de llamarlo.

-Era muy especial para ella y al parecer aún no a podido superar su ausencia.

En ese instante Candy abrió los ojos.

-Chicos que hacen aquí? -Candy trato de sentarse pero un mareo se lo impidió.

-Tranquila Candy, no hagas eso.

-Me duele la cabeza...

-Es normal después del golpazo que te diste.

-Soñé que era un ángel y que volaba por el cielo.

-De ahora en adelante dormirás atada a la cama.

-Madre superiora! -Candy se cubrió con la sábana.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Con dolor de cabeza.

-Hermana Margaret vaya a buscar el desayuno de la señorita y ustedes dos vayan ahora mismo a clases.

-Pero madre queremos saber con exactitud lo que paso anoche.

-Dije que vayan ahora mismo a clases.

-Chicos vayan, luego yo les cuento lo que sucedió.

-Pero ya te sientes mejor?

-Si.

-Estás segura?

-Buen segura.

-De acuerdo vendremos luego.

-De acuerdo. -Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a la madre superiora a solas con Candy.

-Y bien estoy esperando una explicación!

-Madre... bueno yo...

-De no ser por Terrence quién sabe dónde abrías ido!

-Terrence...!

-Si, fue el quién te vio caer por las escaleras y te llevo a la enfermería.

-Pero... entonces era él quién montaba el caballo!

-De qué hablas Candice?

-No nada y si le tomare la palabra de dormir atada a mi cama.

-No quiero que otro episodio de estos se de en este colegio, entendido!

-Si madre.

-En cuanto la hermana Margaret traiga tu desayuno te tomas estas pastillas y descansas.

-Si, si. -La monja salió de la habitación. -Terry... gracias!

Continuará...

 _ **Hola chicas! me alegra mucho que les guste esta adaptación de la historia, la verdad es que me hubiese encantado que estos momentos se dieran así y pues aquí les comparto un poco de mis ideas locas... Nos leemos luego y mil gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dos días habían pasado desde el accidente de Candy y ya se encontraba mucho mejor aunque el castigo impuesto por la madre superiora no había sido levantado.

-Terry no ha venido a verme y yo no puedo ir a darle las gracias por ayudarme. -Candy trato de ponerse de pie pero aun tenía el pie inchado por lo que se le dificultaba caminar.

-Candy que haces de pie?

-Sólo quise estirar las piernas hermana Margaret.

-Sabes que puedes lastimarte...

-Tendré mucho cuidado. -Candy camino hasta el escritorio.

-Patty vendrá por la tarde a ayudarte paraque te pongas al día con las clases.

-De acuerdo hermana.

-Muy bien, ahora estudia la lección que te deje ayer.

-Si! -La monja salió de la habitación dejando a Candy sola.

-Mi hermosa dulce candy cada día estas más grande y las pequeñas hojas son tan verdes que cada vez que te veo me haces muy feliz... quiero verte florecer y sé que me darás el hermoso regalo de ver una hermosa rosa... Anthony vez que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. -Candy tomó la foto y la apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho.

Al llegar la tarde Patty fue directamente a la habitación de Candy.

-Candy cómo estás?

-Muy bien Patty.

-La madre superiora no me permitía venir a verte porque dice que estás castigada.

-Si lo estoy y no puedo salir de aquí hasta que un familiar venga a verla... pero dime como es que te permitió venir?

-Bueno la hermana Margaret insistió y finalmente acepto.

-La hermana Margaret es muy buena...

-Oh Patty ya estas aquí, estaba buscándote para traerte con Candy.

-En cuanto terminaron las clases vine de inmediato para ayudar a Candy con los apuntes.

-Me parece excelente, yo me quedare para ayudarlas con cualquier duda que tengan.

-Gracias hermana!

Las dos chicas sacaron los cuadernos y empezaron estudiar, pasadas un par de horas la monja las dejo por un momento a solas.

-Patty...

-Dime.

-Has visto a Terry? -Patty se asustó mucho con la pregunta.

-A Grandchester?

-Si, lo has visto?

-Bueno... si lo e visto caminando por los jardines.

-Mmmm! -Candy continuo con los apuntes.

-Por qué me preguntas por él? -Candy saco una hoja y un sobre de uno de los cajones y escribió una pequeña carta.

-Necesito que por favor le entregues esto...

-Quién yo... a Grandchester?

-Si...

-Candy no me pidas eso...

-Por favor Patty!

-Es que no puedo... si me ven me castigarán... ademas ese chico me da mucho miedo...

-Te aseguro que no muerde! -Candy se hecho a reír. -Por favor! tú eres la única que lo puede hacer.

-Está bien Candy lo haré... -Patty tomó el sobre.

-Muy bien chicas la clase termino, muchas gracias Patty por ayudar a Candy.

-No fue nada hermana, mañana vendré nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, ahora ve a cenar y luego a la cama.

-Si hermana, hasta mañana Candy...

-Hasta mañana Patty, gracias por la ayuda y no te olvides de lo otro...

-Lo otro?

-Si hermana... es que a Candy le fascinan unos dulces que mi padre me obsequio, mañana te traigo unos cuantos Candy... no te preocupes por eso!

-Gracias Patty. -La chica salió de la habitación.

-Aquí está tú cena Candy. -La hermana colocó la charola sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias hermana Margaret!

Al día siguiente Patty busco a Terry por todos los rincones del colegio pero no había tenido éxito, estaba dándose por vencida cuándo finalmente lo vio aparecer entre unos arbustos, con mucho temor y un poco de vergüenza se acercó a él.

-Disculpa... -Al oír esa voz Terry que estaba de espalda miro a ambos lados. -Aquí atrás!

-Y tú quién eres?

-Soy patricia... y... y vine a traerte esto. -Patty le mostró el sobre.

-Me piensas declarar tu amor? -Patty no dijo más y le entregó el sobre para luego salir corriendo. -No me gustan las tímidas! -Terry continuo caminando hasta llegar a la habitación, estando ahí abrió el sobre.

No e podido verte desde el día del accidente y quería agradecerte por llevarme a la enfermería, muchas gracias por todo... Candy!

Terry hizo bola el papel y lo lanzó al cesto de la basura.

-Patty le entregaste el sobre?

-Si, lo hice...

-Muchas gracias!

-Hola, hola!

-Archie, Stear... chicos que alegría verlos!

-Candy, nos alegra mucho ver que estás mucho mejor!

-Si, Candy que bueno verte muy bien, la madre superiora nos permitió verte aunque sea un instante.

-Bueno... yo... será mejor que me vaya. -Patty se puso de pié.

-No te vayas Patty!

-Pero Candy imagino que quieres hablar con tus primos.

-Si pero tú puedes quedarte.

-Gracias Candy. -Candy sabía que Stear y Patty se gustaban por lo que le prestó mucha más atención a Archie paraque Patty y Stear hablaran y se conocieran más.

-Tú ayudas a Candy con los apuntes de las clases?

-Si y ahora mismo estamos estudiando matemáticas, aprovecho y de una vez hago la tarea, aunque estoy muy atrasada con estos problemas. -Patty le mostró el libro.

-Están muy sencillos, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte! -Patty enrojecio.

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias. -Mientras Stear y Patty resolvían los problemas de matemáticas, Candy y Archie salieron al balcón para conversar.

-Supe que Annie vino a este colegio.

-Si y esta en tu mismo salón.

-Ya la viste?

-Si, la tía abuela Elroy nos envió unos regalos con ella y al parecer la tía llega está semana a Inglaterra.

-En esta semana? quizás sea ella quien venga a hablar con la madre superiora.

-Quizás si Candy.

-Con esto jamás me aceptará en la familia y yo ni siquiera hice nada, todo fue puro teatro de Eliza.

-Eliza es una farsante.

-Si lo es, y dime como esta Annie?

-Se le ve muy bien. -Contestó sin mucho interés.

-Sabes que tú le gustas?

-Si me lo confesó en una carta pero a ni no me gusta ella... a mí... yo estoy interesado... en... Candy... tú...

-Mira Candy, Stear me ayudó a resolver estos problemas de matemáticas... ahora podremos avanzar mucho más! -Patty interrumpió a Archie.

-Que bueno porque esos problemas me estaban causando dolor de cabeza... -Patty sonrió y regreso junto a Stear. -Qué me decías Archie?

-Nada sin importancia... será mejor que vayamos adentro y termines con la tarea.

-Tienes razón.

Esa noche al encontrarse a solas Candy se acercó al balcón para ver hacia la habitación de Terry y esta como las noches anteriores estaba a oscuras, por lo que decidió meterse a la cama.

Terry estaba recostado sobre su cama pensando y recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día, cerro los ojos por un instante y el rostro de Candy apareció de repente.

-Qué me esta pasando con esa chica? jamás me había sentido así por nadie...

Al no tener que madrugar, Candy se había acostumbrado a levantarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

-Candy, Candy despierta!

-Qué sucede hermana?

-Tú padre está aquí y te esta esperando en el despacho de la hermana Grey.

-El tío abuelo William...! -Candy salto de la cama y menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista.

-Candy no camines tan aprisa recuerda que aún no estás recuperada del todo y podrías lastimar nuevamente tu pie. -Pero ella no hizo caso a lo que la monja decía.

-Adelante! -La monja y Candy entraron al despacho.

-Y él señor William?

-Qué son esos modales Candice!

-Lo siento madre superiora... buen día. -Candy bajo la mirada.

-Tú castigo a sido levantado y espero que hayas tenido tiempo para meditar y reflexionar sobre tus actos, ya e hablado con tu padre y esta al tanto de todo lo porque fuiste castigada.

-Y en donde esta él?

-Se marcho hace un momento. -Sin esperar más Candy corrió para alcanzarlo pero no lo logro, lo único que pudo ver fue el carruaje al salir del colegio.

-Abuelo William... espere... espere abuelo...

Todo el esfuerzo por alcanzar el carruaje fue en vano, por lo que Candy regreso al despacho de la madre superiora.

-Y ahora que escusa tienes para este acto tan bochornoso?

-Lo siento madre, es solo que aún no conozco al señor William.

-Te reintegrarás a clases mañana mismo, y no quiero ni una sola queja tuya, entendiste?

-Si madre.

-Ahora regresa a tu habitación.

Candy camino lentamente y no precisamente hasta la habitación, si no hasta la segunda colina de Pony, cómo ya era costumbre se sentó sobre él césped, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se quedó ahí por un par de horas. Al regresar a la habitación Candy encontró a Eliza y Neil conversando en uno de los pasillos.

-Lo que me estas diciendo es imposible Eliza...!

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero mamá a escrito una carta y me a dicho todo.

-Es por eso que la tía abuela esta viajando para acá.

-Por supuesto, recuerda que Anthony fue su preferido y querrá estar a su lado...

Al oír esto el corazón de Candy latía con mucha más fuerza y las piernas le comenzaron a flaquear.

-Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no estate seguro de ello.

-En cuanto la tía llegue, yo iré a visitarla y me tendrá que decir la verdad. -Los hermanos se marcharon dejando a Candy muy desconcertada.

-Candy te busque temprano en tu habitación pero no estabas.

-A si, salí un momento al jardín... Patty tengo que ir a la habitación de mis primos.

-Pero Candy tú pie no está bien del todo!

-Lo sé pero tengo que ir... -Candy busco la cuerda y sin pensarlo dos veces fue con Archie y Stear.

-Candy que haces aquí?

-Chicos ustedes saben a lo que viene la tía?

-Simplemente viene de visita.

-Están seguros, díganme están seguros?

-Claro que si Candy... pero por qué estás tan exaltada? -Archie la invito a tomar asiento.

-Es que yo... escuche una conversación de Eliza y Neil... y Eliza dijo que la tía abuela viene por algo relacionado con Anthony!

Al oír eso los hermanos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-Candy eso es imposible...!

-No lo es... yo misma lo escuche.

-Candy sabes muy bien que Eliza y Neil siempre están buscando la manera de molestarte.

-Es que chicos mi corazón dice que Anthony no está muerto...

-Candy, todos vimos como Anthony se estrelló contra el suelo y era imposible que el sobreviviera a semejante golpe.

Ante la negativa de los hermanos, Candy regreso a su habitación; mientras se encontraba a solas y con la luz tenue de una vela observó como la planta comenzaba a mostrarle un pequeño botón de dónde muy pronto brotaría una rosa, de inmediato volteó a ver la fotografía de Anthony.

-Es... es una señal... Anthony yo sabia que no estabas muerto, mi corazón me lo gritaba... aunque no logro comprender porque el día en el que me accidente te veía en mis sueños y cuando trataba de acercarme a ti me decías que siempre estarías junto a mí, lo curioso es que cuando lograba alcanzarte era Terry quien estaba junto a mí y era él quien terminaba con la frase. -Con la ilusión de volver a ver a Anthony, Candy finalmente se quedo dormida.

-Me preocupa mucho la actitud de Candy...

-A mi también Archie, es como si no quisiera aceptar que Anthony ya no está aquí.

-Y si le preguntamos a Eliza?

-Estoy más que seguro de que se trata de una más de sus maldades.

-Candy sabe muy bien que ese par siempre buscan la manera de molestar.

-Será mejor que estemos al pendiente de Candy y Eliza. Supiste que el abuelo William vino al colegio?

-Estás hablando en serio?

-Si, lo escuche cuando una de las monjas se lo comentaba a otra.

-Entonces Candy ya lo conoce?

-No lo creó ya que nos lo hubiese dicho.

-Ya tendremos el momento para hablar con ella de ese tema, de momento hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Candy entró al salón de clases y Annie de inmediato bajo la mirada.

-Buen día chicas, este día haremos trabajo en grupo, así es que les pido de favor que los formen de tres.

Cómo era de esperarse Eliza se junto con sus amigas dejando por un lado a Annie.

-Bien haremos... pasa algo Annie?

-Aún no formó parte de ningún grupo...

-Mira el grupo de Patricia y a Candy esta incompleto así es que puedes unirte a ellas.

Al no tener otra opción Annie fue junto a ellas.

-Es un gusto que trabajes con nosotras, verdad Candy!

-Eh! si, si... -Annie no dijo nada y solo se limitó a sonreír.

Los minutos de aquella clase se volvieron eternos para Annie pues se sentía muy incómoda con la presencia de Candy.

-Annie ya sabias que Candy viene de un asqueroso orfanato?

-Eliza no molestes!

-Dime Annie lo sabias? -Annie sólo bajo la mirada y no contesto. -Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado pues es una ladrona!

-Ya basta Eliza! -Candy golpeó la mesa con ambas manos llamando la atenció de todas las presentes.

-Candy pasa algo?

-Eliza sólo vino hasta aquí para molestar...

-Eso es cierto Eliza?

-Para nada hermana, yo sólo vine a preguntarle a Annie si se encontraba bien.

-Entonces regresa a tu lugar.

-Si hermana. -Eliza camino tras la silla de Candy y la empujó.

-Eliza trata de esa manera a Candy por el simple hecho de criarse en el orfanato... no, no nadie tiene que saber de mi origen... nadie! -Annie comenzó a sudar frío.

-Annie estás bien?

-Lo siento pero necesito ir al baño! -Annie se puso de pie y salio del salón.

-Annie estás así por la actitud de Eliza para con migo, pero te prometo que jamás diré nada, nunca sabrán de mi parte que tú también te creciste en el orfanato... orfanato en el cual fuimos muy felices!

-Que extraña chica, no te párese Candy?

-Eh, si, si quizás sea por el cambio de ambiente ya que así mismo me sentí yo cuando llegue aquí.

-Tienes razón...

-Muy bien chicas la clase a terminado, mañana continuaremos con el trabajo.

Candy salió del salón de clases pero no fue hasta la segunda colina de Pony, simplemente se quedo recostada en la pared de unos de los pasillos mientras observaba los árboles.

-Candy que bueno que te encontramos aquí.

-Hola chicos!

-Por qué no nos dijiste que el tío William estuvo aquí? -Archie protestó.

-Dinos lo lograste ver?

-Tranquilos, tranquilos! si el tío William vino ayer pero no pude verlo, cuándo la hermana Margaret fue por mi a la habitación, él ya se había marchado, lo único que pude ver fue el carruaje alejarse.

-No lo puedo creer, entonces el tío abuelo William esta aquí en Londres! -Stear se acomodo los lentes.

-Y la tía Elroy llega mañana.

-Quizás conozcamos al tío abuelo William muy pronto!

-Ojala y eso suceda ya que quiero agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi y más que nada el que me haya adoptado y permitirme formar parte de esta familia.

Terry observa desde lejos a Candy y aun que ella cojeaba un poco sabía que se encontraba muy bien, colocó su saco en su espalda y camino en dirección a la segunda colina de Pony.

-Archibald y Alistair saben que no pueden estar con una señorita a solas.

-Perdón hermana, es solo que no habíamos hablado con nuestra prima.

-Para eso están los salones en el interior del colegio.

-Si hermana lo sabemos.

-Muy bien entonces vayan donde los pasamos ver y no vuelvan a charlar en lugares solos.

-Entendido hermana. -La monja continuo con su camino.

-Candy vienes?

-En un momento los alcanzó chicos.

-De acuerdo y no tardes.

Candy fue hasta la colina y vio a Terry recostado sobre el césped y fumando pero no dijo nada simplemente se sentó unos metros lejos de él y contemplo lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde ese lugar. Terry tampoco dijo nada por lo que volvió a cerrar sus ojos por un instante y al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Candy ya no esta junto a él, de inmediato se puso de pie y volteó a ver a todos lados pero ella se había marchado, un reflejo brillante le llamo la atención y estaba justo en el lugar donde Candy había estado minutos antes por lo que se acercó y vio un broche tirado en el césped.

-Seguramente se le cayó y no sé dio cuenta! -Observó el broche detenidamente y luego lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos para luego volver a recostarse sobre el césped pero ahora en el lugar donde encontró el broche.

-Stear será mejor que vayas con Annie, en clases no se sintió bien y Patty me dijo que se la llevaron a la enfermería.

-Yo por qué? -Archie continuó ojeando un libro.

-Ella recién entró a este lugar y aun no tiene amigas, solo a Eliza y su grupo de falsas amigas.

-Pero Candy yo no soy su niñera.

-Con la única persona que ella se siente bien es contigo.

-Candy tiene razón hermano, aparte ella decidió entrar a este colegio por ti, para estar cerca de ti.

-Yo jamás se lo pedí.

-Archie haslo por mi... te lo pido, yo me sentí igual que ella cuando vine aquí pero con la compañía de ustedes dos me sentí y me sigo sintiendo muy bien, por favor!

-Está bien candy pero que conste que lo hago sólo por ti.

-Muchas gracias Archie. -Archie cerró el libro y fue directo a la enfermería.

-Annie siempre a estado enamorada de Archie.

-Lo sé Stear.

-Es una lastima que él no este interesado en ella.

-Espero y muy pronto él pueda corresponder a Annie.

Al llegar a la enfermería Archie respiro profundo y entro.

-Hola Annie.

-Archie...

-Me dijeron que te encuentras mal.

-Si, no me siento muy bien.

-Quieres que te acompañe a la habitación, bueno cerca de las habitaciones pues no puedo entrar a esa área y claro si la hermana Margaret lo permite.

-Adelante Archibald acompaña a Annie por favor. -Los dos chicos salieron del lugar.

-Puedes tomar mi brazo si así lo deseas. -Annie se sonrojo un poco.

-Muchas gracias. -Acepto gustosa.

-Annie sé que todo en este lugar es muy diferente a Estados Unidos pero verás que muy pronto te acostumbraras a este entorno.

-Lo sé, es que me siento tan sola...

-Te recomiendo que hagas amistad con Candy, ella es una chica muy agradable y te aseguro que pronto serán muy buenas amigas, Candy es una persona admirable y a pesar de haber pasado por cosas no muy buenas siempre se encuentra vivas y feliz, además...

-Basta... -Annie se soltó del brazo de Archie.

-Qué sucede?

-Lo siento... pero... lo siento Archie... -Annie corrió hasta llegar a la habitación. -Archie es tan evidente que Candy te gusta... te gusta mucho. -Annie se lanzó sobre su cama a llorar.

Al llegar la noche Candy se encontraba muy cansada por lo que se metió a bañar para meterse a la cama, al preparar el uniforme para el día siguiente se dio cuenta de que el broche no estaba.

-Mi broche! no puede ser que lo haya perdido... -Candy le dio vuelta a todo el dormitorio pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana Candy recorrió todos los lugares en los que estuvo el día anterior.

-Candy que haces aquí? fui a buscarte a la habitación pero no estabas. -Candy se encontraba en el salón de clases.

-Patty extravíe mi broche y necesito encontrarlo.

-Ya lo buscaste en tu habitación?

-Si pero no esta ahí.

-Te ayúdate a buscarlo.

Después de unos minutos la monja encargada de la clase llegó al salón seguida de las alumnas por lo que la búsqueda se suspendió; al pasar la hora de clases Candy recordó que fue hasta la segunda colina de Pony por lo que de inmediato fue hasta allá para continuar con la búsqueda, se tumbo sobre el césped y busco meticulosamente por todos lados.

-Buscas algo? -Candy ignoró la pregunta de su inesperado acompañante. -Bueno me recostare aquí. -Terry saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo.

Candy sólo se limitó a ignorarlo.

-Puedes moverte... necesito salir buscar algo.

-Jum! -Ahora Terry la ignoró.

-Muévete Terry...

-Por qué? -Terry le lanzó el humo en la cara.

-Por favor!

-De acuerdo. -Él se hizo a un lado. -Dime que buscas?

-Nada de tu incumbencia!

-Vaya, vaya la chica pecosa esta molesta!

-Simplemente ignorare tu comentario. -Candy continuo buscando.

-Creó que me quedare con este lindo broche! -Terry lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Candy.

-Eso es mío!

-Cómo podré creerte?

-Terry devuélveme ese broche!

-No lo haré hasta que me digas por qué estas molesta con migo?

-Te párese poco...

-A qué te refieres?

-Pensé que irías a verme a mi habitación, incluso te envié una nota.

-Esa noche me pareció que preferias que esa Anthony estuviese con tigo.

-De qué hablas?

-Llamaste a Anthony toda la noche. -Candy se sonrojo.

-Y es por eso que no fuiste a verme?

-No entiendo paraque querías que fuera a verte!

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

-No te sientas tan especial porque lo habría hecho por cualquier otra persona. -Esto último lastimó a Candy pero lo que ella no sabia es que Terry se encontraba aún más lastimado por culpa de Anthony.

-Eres... eres... un tonto!

Candy se abalanzó sobre Terry para golpearlo pero él con mucha astucia esquivo el golpe y sometió a Candy contra el césped y él sobre ella quedando sus rostros peligrosamente cerca, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos sin percatarse que eran observados por alguien más.

continuará...

 **Muchas gracias por comentar chicas y prometo actualizar muy pronto! nos leemos luego!**


End file.
